


Our Side of the Story

by Arrow99104



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Pre-War, characters may be oc, idk how to do this really, just for now, my take on it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow99104/pseuds/Arrow99104
Summary: Everyone knows how the War started, the Autobots being the saviors and the Decepticons were the villains. However it goes a bit more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing this here, I have posted before but on Fanfiction.net so here goes nothing. This is my take on how everything started, characters will be OC, don't worry it wont be that way for long. Not sure about updates, I'll be doing it randomly so enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own Transformers besides my ocs.

Transformers time:  
Nano-klik: 1 second  
Klik: 1 minute  
Cycle: hour  
Orn: a day  
Deca cycle: week  
Orbital cycle: a month  
Stellar cycle: year  
Vorns: century 

Chapter 1: Arrival   
Megatron sighed as he leaned back against the passenger seat, it has taken two orns to reach their location; he was tired of sitting around doing nothing. It was a non-stop flight to Iacon, rubbing his optics; he gave a quick glance to his pilot. "How long till we reach Iacon; I'm getting restless." 

The pilot smiled, "just a few cycles but you know once we reach Iacon you are going to be very busy so best enjoy this break, Megatron."

Megatron huffed, "thank you, Shadowcrest, for your input." Shadowcrest rolled her optics at him; the femme reached over and squeezed his servo. "Just looking out for you, so don't complain," with that she released and gave a small punch on his upper arm. 

Before he can return the hit, a voice spoke up from the back of the small ship, "well I'm enjoying the break for him so he doesn't have to worry about this either." Megatron then turned his attack to the mech that was recharging in the back. "Nanoscope, I think I can take care of myself."

Both Shadowcrest and Nanoscope blinked then started to laugh, Megatron glared at the two wondering what was so funny. "No offense Megatron but you need us, you can't do things all on your own, like this trip."

Megatron was really getting irritated; he glared out the window, not daring to say anything knowing that the two of them would twist his words around. Nano pouted but held out energon cubes out for the both of them. Soon it is going to be his shift to fly the ship while Shadow rests considering she has been flying for nearly an orn now. 

Shadow took the cube from Nano nodding thanks to him; Megatron grabbed it taking a small sip before nodding as well. Nano tapped on Shadow's shoulder letting her know that it was his turn to fly the ship; she seemed hesitant but got up from the seat. Shadow made her way to the back to rest on the "berth" which was just a tiny slab of metal connected to the wall. It is not very comfortable and way too small for Megatron to lie on. 

The rest of the trip was relatively quiet except the occasional input from Nano on how much longer it will take to reach Iacon. Which is right in front of them, "well there it is; welcome to Iacon, everyone." Shadow leaned in to see the through the front view, "hopefully they will listen to us."

Megatron smiled, "don't worry they will have to, by the way, how did you make our appointment go through?"

Shadowcrest shrugged, "you don't have to worry about that; I know a mech that just pushed our appointment ahead." Nano turned to her, giving her a questionable look; she smirked: "you'll probably meet them soon, don't worry". Megatron always wondered about the mechs and femmes she knows; Shadow seems to have contacts everywhere.

After confirming that they were allowed to dock, they each prepared to make them presentable. "Wow, right now we are with the big league."   
"Oh please," Shadow scowled; Megatron has noticed that she has been antsy since he picked her to come to Iacon with him. Now that they are here, she seems twitchy and restless; he wants to ask her what's wrong however he thinks Shadow will not open to him right now. 

Once they were ready, Nano docked the ship in the area it was meant to; the three of them stepped onto the ramp, greeted by their escort. 

"Welcome to Iacon, I am Betastrike, I will be showing you three around." Betastrike held out her servo and Megatron shook it. "Thank you for welcoming us to Iacon and for taking your time to show us around."

: Kiss aft.: Shadow spoke through their private comm. link channel, Nano snickered a bit and Megatron shushed them both. 

"Oh please it was nothing; you have nothing to worry about, Megatron correct?"  
"Yes I am Megatron and these two accompanying me are Shadowcrest and Nanoscope." Both of them bowed their helms respectively and Betastrike did the same. 

"Very well, let us beginning the tour, come there are many things to see and very little time soon you will have to rest and be ready for tomorrow."   
Soon they were on the tour, walking through the halls of the Central Halls, located in the High Council Pavilions, and Betastrike was correct. There are too many things to see and right now Megatron was getting a helm ache from all of the information coming out of their guide. 

: I am getting tired of this, when will this be over? : Nanoscope whined, even though Shadow didn't say anything, she was clearly getting tired of all of this.  
Megatron was about to say something when Betastrike concluded the tour, they resisted the urge to sigh in relief, "it was a very informative tour, thank you very much, however, we are tired from the trip may you lead us to our quarters to rest."

"Oh yes, please follow me." Thankfully it was a short trip to their quarters; Megatron desperately wants to sleep in a nice warm berth and not that thing in the ship they came in. 

"Here we are, everything you need is inside however if you need anything don't hesitate to com. now have a good recharge." Beta bowed her helm and took leave, Shadow opened the door and they were shocked by how enormous and grand their quarters are.

Everything seemed new and modern, "Oh wow this is probably as big as all of our quarters combined together, maybe even more!" Nano ran into the center of the room like a youngling in a toy store, it contained a living room along with a kitchen and two doors that would probably lead into their rooms and a whole wall just being made out of glass. 

"It's definitely bigger than that, this is very amazing." Shadow slowly walked in taking in every detail, making sure it is safe and no hidden threat around. She is a very cautious femme; it's ridiculous however it has saved him from threats, still ridiculous though. Megatron walked in and closed the door, making his way to one of the doors inside, opening shows a berth and washroom. 

Considering there were two, he and Nano would have to share a room, probably one would have two berths or Nano would be sleeping on the couch. "Oh man this place is amazing wish we had something like this back home, Light and Soundwave are missing out!"

Right, Lightrunner and Soundwave had to stay behind at Kaon, Light being a medic he is needed and Soundwave stayed in charge. Nanoscope smirked and started grabbing stuff and subspace it, "what are you doing?"

Nanoscope smiled, "well why not take them souvenirs to take it for them to enjoy." Shadow smacked him at the back of his helm; slowly he started placing them back. Does Nano want to get them in trouble? He doesn't know when to quit, which leads him into trouble and he would have to get him out of it.

Megatron rolled his optics, he can feel his systems needing to recharge, and he went into the kitchen to find very refined energon. Grabbing one and taking a sip he hummed at the taste, it was very good. Not like the ones in Kaon, everyone over there should be drinking this type however he plans to change everything for them. 

"Oh wow, this is really good stuff!"

"Put it back, Nano."

"Damn you femme!"

Megatron walked over back to the room he opened, hoping to go into the washroom to soak and recharge right after. Leaving those two to take care of each and praying that Shadow can keep Nano in line. 

Shadow watched Megatron go into one of the rooms, she let out a sigh and sat on the sofa, grabbing a datapad from the table turning it to watch the news. So far their appointment would be heard by the entire council along with Sentinel Prime. That was strange usually Prime doesn't attend to these types of meetings but he will be there for theirs, Shadow doesn't have a good feeling about it. She really dislikes him to be honest. 

Nano sat and leaned up against her, looking to see what she was looking at, and of course, it was something boring. Still leaning against her, he pulled out his own datapad and resumes his design for a new weapon he was creating. So far it was coming together now he just had to add the measurements and soon he can start creating it. Weapons are his thing, he loves to create new ones or fix them. He has made Megatron and Shadow weapons to use during their gladiator fights. 

Back when he was a youngling he used to repair Megatron's shield and swords, now he creates his own masterpieces worthy for the both of them. Even though Shadowcrest has her own special weapon, he makes them for her and she appreciates it, she is very skilled with it, which makes him happy that he can be of use. 

"Your design is coming along well."

Nano smiled at her praise, "thank you, I sort of got the design from yours; this sword will come out of his forearm much like yours but instead of coming out like a curve it will be straight."

"Oh I see, so when he punches he can unleash it and well his opponent won't be getting up soon." 

"This one will top the others, I hope he likes it."

Shadow smiled, "you know he will don't worry, he is always looking forward to beating his opponents."

He let out a laugh, that was true, the rest of the gladiators that they worked with usually come to him for requests which he happily takes. However he just repairs theirs, he wants Megatron and Shadow's to be superior, both of them deserve it. Megatron loves to show off his new weapons or upgrades to said weapons and brag about it, showing he is someone no one should mess.  
Nano went back to his design while Shadow went back to her datapad; however, he can feel her nodding off to sleep. It wasn't late however she still needs rest; he didn't feel tired due to the fact that through most of the ride, he was in recharge in the back. Shadowcrest, however, didn't rest through most of it so it was best to let her go rest. Nudging her, she slowly got up and bid him good recharge; once he was alone he walked over to the window. 

Watching Iacon and its citizens walking around without a care in the world and he is happiness was replaced with anger. This is why they were here, to talk with the council to help those in Kaon and other city-states who desperately need help. Hopefully, Megatron can convince them to change things and make their lives easier just like everyone else. Megatron will make the difference, with the four of them supporting him along the way, he smiled, everything is going to change and they are the solution to it. Nano took one more look before turning away wish ill fortune on them. 

*~*

The audience room was grand, one which Nano has never seen, there was an area for people to talk about whatever they wish and the Council must listen. However the area where the Council speaks is a bit much, there are on another level starting down at those who are speaking, giving off an intimidating atmosphere. Which is what Nano is feeling right now, he could feel every stare, just boring down at him. 

It was making him uncomfortable yet he is not going to look weak in front of them. He glanced over at Megatron and Shadow; neither of them seemed to be bothered by this. So he stood a bit straighter, which earns him a smile from Shadow, she could probably tell he was uncomfortable and he needs the encouragement. Sentinel Prime was seated in the middle of them; it isn't common for the Prime to attend the meetings although it would seem that he would be taking charge of it. 

Sentinel Prime stood and the rest of the council stood with him, Nano has never seen the Prime in person but to see him close is another level. This is mech has been chosen by Primus to lead their people, the Prime is to be a holy mech. Although with him standing in front Nano is getting something different than holy. 

"We are gathered here today to hear the request of Megatron of Kaon, step forward and speak."

Megatron stepped forward, staring straight at Sentinel in the optics and began his speech, telling the council of the ever growing problem in Kaon along with the other city states who are also suffering. 

Kaon is a poor district with not much to offer, the taxes are high, many citizens are in poverty which means energon, living arraignments and medical are hard to come by. It is very hard to find a high paying job; the only high paying jobs are the most dangerous ones; fighting in the gladiatorial pits and or mining.   
Many working in these two professions are injured or killed, only the strong live…no only the strong survive.

Hopefully, Megatron can convince them to help them in their need; once Megatron was down with his speech he took a step back and waited what they would say.

Sentinel Prime rubbed his chin in thought, "we have heard what you have to say we shall take the time to process and conclude what we shall do." Prime took his leave with the others following him, once they had left the room, the whole atmosphere was light. Megatron rubbed his helm as if he had a helm ache and Shadow was very tense. Betastrike, who was standing in the back, came forward and signal them to also leave and rest before they were to return.

Now in the waiting room, Megatron sagged in the chair, Shadow leaned on the wall near the door and Nano sat beside Megatron waiting. Shadow was the one to break the silence between them however what she said sent dread through Nano.

"…They won't agree."

"You don't know that."

"We all know that is true."

Megatron struck his fist on the arm of the chair, silencing Shadow although she didn't seem done but kept quiet.

They knew not to mess with him when he is a bad mood; it never ends even though Shadow can deal with it, she didn't want to make it worse.

It seemed like forever but Beta knocked signaling them that they may return and listen to the verdict. Standing before them, Nano took a quick look at the faces of the council, in a few he can see sympathy and sadness in others he can see happiness or nothing at all.

Sentinel, however, looked pleased.

"We have reached a verdict and we are here to say that will not consider what you have shared with us."

The silence was deafening, the floor behind Nano seemed to shift under him making him feel dizzy. He couldn't hear what was going on around him but he could see Megatron talking or maybe he was yelling…he couldn't tell. Shadow was also saying something however it was going unheard. 

Guards quickly came in and surrounded them, just as they did it snapped Nano out of it and reach for his desired weapon but it wasn't there. Of course, weapons were not allowed, it was their time to go, and Megatron stood proudly and stared at Sentinel.

"This isn't over Sentinel Prime, we will be back."

Megatron turned walking out the door, Shadow quickly grabbed Nano by the servo and helped walk him out, he looked back at their Prime, wasn't even looking at them the others were leaving, however, one was. It was the council member from Praxus, Frostshift; she was watching them leave with sadness in her optics. Nano sent a glare back at her, he wanted her to feel his pain, and she seemed to understand and quickly turned away from him.

Back in their quarters none dare speak for there was nothing to say, they came to Iacon to give their speech and it backfired on them.

They would have to go home empty handed. 

There was a knock at the door, Shadow allowed entry and Betastrike walked in along with another mech behind him. Nano immediately knew who their new visitor was, Nano has read and studied his works for a while now and they are amazing. Senator Shockwave was a very intelligent mech and to have him here is a blessing from Primus.

"Shockwave, I was not expecting you to be here."

Shadow walked over to him and shook his servo, "I came to give support and hear what they had to say for myself."

"Well, it did not turn out how we wanted."

“…So I heard, what the council decided was unjust, not all members gave their opinions for they were either ignored or scared to give them.” Nano was shocked to hear this, afraid but why?

Megatron stared at Shockwave before turning his attention on Shadow, clearly this was her contact. Shockwave was a very powerful mech though not as powerful as the council still up there. He has heard a few things about this mech, about the weapons he is creating, the new tech, which is why many respect him and want him on your side. Shadow has many contacts; this is good, not only that but Nano worships him and wanted to be his apprentice maybe this will be his chance.

Shadow shook her head, “Shockwave, do you think you can do anything?” This was a question; Megatron knew by now that Shadow is not a beggar and never will be.

Shockwave thought for a minute, trying to come up with anything that can help, his city is also in ruins thanks to the laws and regulations though not as bad as Kaon. With how much, he was taking, it was clear that he didn’t have a plan. “head back to Kaon, I’ll see what I can do here, and you Shadow need to contact more people there will be others like us in this situation and will be willing to join us. With more, they’ll have to listen to us again.”

He had to admit that was a good start not a plan but it would take time and time is not what they had. 

Shadow nodded, “I know someone who can be a big help, and or give us support, Megatron I may need your help with him.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Nano smiled, this was good, and Shockwave did come up with a good plan if only he could help in some way. He turned to Betastrike who seemed to be thinking the same thing, “what can I do? I also believe what they are doing is wrong and I know the ins and outs of this place.” 

“And with me, I want to help also.”

Megatron was glad they wanted them to help them, “Betastrike, you will have to stay here, you’ll be our eyes and audio in here. We need to know what is happening in here.”

Betastrike nodded, grateful that she was going to helpful; Nano would have to help Soundwave over at Kaon, and see if he can rally up citizens. Although Shockwave had other ideas, “Nanoscope correct? Shadow here has been telling me about you and your works, I would like to see some of your works if it is possible?”

Megatron swore Nano was going to pass out from joy, Shadow smiled a tiny bit, clearly this was her idea for Nano’s dream. Even though this brought a small smile to his face, it was a small win but there was nothing here that they can do, it wasn’t fair this place is just too corrupt, and they say that Kaon was, that was a lie. He can feel his anger rising, he didn’t want to be here, he had to get out or his would take his wrath on this good mechs and femme that he had to step out. He took a quick look and only notice that Shadow was the only one watching him. She already knows first hand about his anger, nodding to him, knowing that she will cover for him while he went out and took a breather. He nodded back and walked out the door, making sure to make a quiet exit, stepping out into the hall, he took a deep breath and just let his pedes do all the work. Not caring where he went, just enough to clear his helm. 

He must have been too deep in his thought, because he when he felt a small tap on his shoulder, he told himself that he did not squeak, the Mighty Gladiator Megatron did not squeak but was proved wrong when he turned to the accused mech that was trying very hard not to laugh. Megatron glared at him, but dared not do anything else since he is in a lot of trouble he would not dare cause more. 

“May i help you?”

“Oh forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you, it’s just that you were heading to the restricted area without knowing, I called out to you many times but you were too deep into thought that i tapped you. Again didn’t mean to startle you.”  
Ah so that’s what happened, he turned down the corridor and sure enough there was a sign that did not allow those without passes to pass through. That would have been controversial if he did walk in there, believing he is steal and what not. He was glad this mech did stop him, “No it is quite all right, i was not paying attention where i was going and though you must forgive me it was not my intention to go through there.”

The mech seemed pleased by this and nodded “same with you, it's fine, though i would have gotten trouble, but it is in the past though if i am ask why has you in deep thought?

Ok...this mech was too kind spark, something he was not used to seeing at all considering how Kaon is. “Just thinking what will happen in the future.”  
“Ah for Kaon and the other city-states correct? I was there in the Hall, and I will have to admit you have made a very convincing argument and i completely agree with you. Sentinel Prime and his judgement is wrong.”

Megatron smirked this mech was there during it all, he agrees, something should be down about it. “That does not mean it will stop us from getting the respect my people deserve, I am their voice and the Council will listen to what i and everyone else has to say.”

The mech nodded, taking in what he had said and absorbing it, “you have a way with words, and that will help you in the long run. As much as i wish to help, i’m only a simple archivist, still an apprentice but i wish to help, my mentor is friends with Sentinel and i could convince him to change his mind.”

Now this was a big deal, besides Shockwave this mech holds power to changing the fate of Kaon and others. “I cannot express how thankful I am, what you will be doing will be very helpful.”

The mech smiled once more, he was about to say something when he received a comm. message, he said a few hush words and looked at Megatron regrettably.   
“Well seems like I’m needed back at the archives, I wish you luck Megatron and for whatever reason this is my comm. number if you need help I will gladly try and help you.” Megatron received the request and nodded to him signaling he had received it. With that the mech walked down the hall, the one Megatron nearly walked down, and disappeared when he turned left down another corridor.

Megatron looked at the numbers and the name of the mech since he didn’t give it to him.

“Orion Pax, this will be interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how the War started, the Autobots being the saviors and the Decepticons were the villains. However it goes a bit more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: 

During the trip back to Kaon, Shadowcrest left about halfway through the trip, stating that she was to meet with on of her contacts and see if they will join with them. She had ask them orbital cycles ago and until now that they have their answer, she will go to see what they have decided on. Shadow also claims that if they were to join in the cause, it will be a game changer, this is another with great power to tip them of winning the favor.

Shadow stepped off the transport, and walked up to a group of mechs, one was holding a sign with her name on it. The purple mech noticed her and bowed deeply as well as the other two who were standing guard. Others mechs and femmes were watching to see what it’s all about but she did not care, let them see that she is an important femme. 

“Ah Shadowcrest, thank you coming on such short notice.”

“Thank you for having me Royal Advisor Cyclonus, it was no trouble I was on my way to Kaon when I received his message to come.” Though many others would have bowed back to the Royal Advisor, Shadow was allowed not to bow, not once has she ever bowed and never will. Not even to those who are leaders or kings, anyone who has higher power than her. As to why it is too long to tell though he knows why and thus allows her not too. 

“Ah yes! How did the meeting go in Iacon? Did it pass through?” All four of them started to make their way to another transport, though this one is private one used by the Royal family, and other officials. Shadow sat down right now to Cyclonus with a heavy sigh, “It was not in our favor, they voted not to help or change anything, I’m sure the news has spread through Cybertron by now.”

She looked out the window as the transport shuttle started to leave the port and head towards the most remote city-states in Cybertron, the Kingdom of Vos, it is the only place with a king and or Matriarch ruling. They are separated from everyone else, if you do not have an invitation then you are not allowed within the city, and will be punished if caught. Vos is the only place for seekers, grounders are not allowed unless invited, which is hardly never and Shadowcrest is one of those allowed within and personally meet the king.

“This is not good, the southern part is already dwindling, we have offered many of our resources on our king’s command but we cannot offer to everyone. But why? Why would Sentinel do this?” Cyclonus was getting mad, he and the king too believe what the Council is doing is wrong and that they are corrupted by greed. 

“You know how they are, they hide behind their credit and put the blame on others, they are microrats and have no back-strut to stand against Sentinel. But soon he will have no power at all.”

Cyclonus hummed a bit, there was a comfortable silence between them, Shadow continued to stare outside, it has been a few stellar cycles since she has been here, what has been happening as well as preparing for her trip to Iacon has now allowed her to come and visit. She can’t wait to see the others again and it was nice to see Cyclonus again. He is a dear friend and always will be, at first he didn’t want the king to have her at Vos but now he welcomes her as if she was a seeker. Well technically she is, considering she is Praxian, so she has some leverage.

The trip was a short one, her and Cyclonus step of the transport and she couldn’t help but not smile. Oh how she missed this, there were at the tallest tower in Vos, the Palace, it was marvelous, especially the view. “I will never get tired of this view Cy,” another pleasure, she gets to give him nicknames.

Cyclonus rolled his optics and waved his servos so that the two guards can leave them as they made their way inside. The hallways are still the same as before, with elegant archways and high ceilings. Painting of the previous rulers and other famous paintings, lined the walls, though two painting stood out. 

Both were seekers, the first one had a mech, he was wearing the Vosian Crown, giving that he was the king at some point, his wings stood proud like a ruler should, his color scheme was that of great importance, he was all red with gold and silver accents, his helm was all black with gold optics, even in the painting his optics showed with great knowledge and power. 

The other had a slightly younger mech his wings were slightly droopy but everything about him had elegance, his color scheme was also showed his status. All white with black and turquoise accents along his body and wings. His helm was white with blue optics, in his you can see he was a very kind mech. 

Shadow couldn’t help not give a sad sigh, former King Solarwind and his little brother Prince Skyburst, both passed some time ago, both were killed in an attack of the royal palace, leaving the last remaining sibling to look after the kingdom. Though she didn’t know them personally only meeting them on few occasion, she was there when attack happened, it was something that will haunt her. It was heavy toll on everyone within Vos, especially the remaining prince, the now current king.

“So how is he doing? Has it gotten stressful again?”

Cyclonus gave the painting a quick glance and Shadow saw a sad gleam in his optics but it was quickly gone, “sometimes it can be, but he is pulling through, being made king at a young age was something, and he was not trained for it but he is pulling through.”  
Finally the arrived at a set of doors, which would lead into the king’s office, upon entering the room is quite the opposite of what many others would think, no this room was quite large with every inch of it being covered in datapads and empty energon cubes. It was dark, due to the curtains covering the large windows in the back of it, in the middle was a very elegant desk though it was hidden underneath so many datapads. 

“Yes, he is pulling through very nicely.” Shadow couldn’t help the sarcasm that came out, this was a big mess, usually this place has less clutter but something must have come up. Most the datapads laying around aren’t even about the kingdom at all, most of them were probably designs of some experiment that he is usually working on. 

“Oh shut your mouth.”

Shadow moved a few datapads which were right on top of the chair, sitting down to rest up a bit before she has to deal with the king. He can be a handful considering this is the state of the office, she is worried that he will also be a mess. Cyclonus, being the Royal Adviser and all, started grabbing datapads left and right, putting them in separate piles. Then from there organising them in back into their respected shelves or back on the desk so that they can be reviewed and signed. While the other pile, which were his own doings, were placed by the door so that they can be taken back to the king’s quarters, where they should be in the first place. 

Shadow couldn’t comprehend how Cyclonus could do all of this in just a short amount of time, she would have given up when she just walked in. Well the mech does have many stellar-cycles of experience which she can’t compete at, “he has been having problems with a few things but I rather let him tell you.”

“You must be concerned about this.”

“I am.”

An optic ridge lifted up a bit, Cyclonus is a mech that never backs down from anything really but this is something, before she can say anything, she sensed something on the other side of the door, and sure enough it was quickly opened by a white, red and blue seeker. Oh how time has past since she last saw him, she couldn’t help but miss him. 

“There you are you ungrateful youngling! What is the meaning of all this mess!” 

The king was so absorbed into the datapad he was reading, he wasn’t expecting Cyclonus to speak out of nowhere, that he let out an unkingly squeak. 

“Cy! what are you doing in here!?”

It was all fun watching them argue but she was starting to get bored, their argument was quite heated meaning that the king did not know she was there and decided to play a small prank on him like she used to when they were younglings. Slowly walking behind him, she quickly pinched the underside of his wings. Now this caused a high pitch scream that had the frequency to break glass! Shadow ducked, as she laughed, in order not to be hit by the gigantic broad wings as he spun around to face her. 

“Who dares-Shadow!”

“Hello Starscream,” the two of them hugged, she didn’t want to let go, they hardly get to meet anymore due to all the trouble that has been going on and having these moments are the best. Nothing can compare to seeing an old friend again. 

Though the moment has past and they parted when it started to get a bit awkward, “well you got here pretty quick, usually takes you an orn to get here.”

“I was headed back to Kaon, we had just left Iacon when you sent the message to meet.” 

Starscream walked over to his desk and sat on the same chair, handing the datapad he was holding when he walked into Cyclonus. Cyclonus took his position to the left of his side, waiting silently as they started their meeting.

“I will ask about that in a second but I want to give my decision about the issue, I’ve spoken to my generals and my trine. And we have agreed to help you,” this was great! With Vos on their side, they can easily win the vote, even Iacon has been wanting Vos on their side but Solarwind turned them down and so has Starscream. 

“However, we need to meet with this Megatron though, we need to know the full plan and of course see how he is as a leader.”

Shadowcrest nodded, she expected this from him, wanting to meet Megatron. She had spoken about him in the past, about how he had taken care of her brother when she was not around and how he can be a strong leader to lead their people to a brighter future. He needs to see how Megatron is with his own optics. Just the thing is finding the time to meet and where! Starscream has only gone to Iacon and Praxus then, grounders much like Megatron would not be allowed in the city. 

“That I can do, to be honest I haven’t told him, that my contact comes from Vos let alone the king of Vos. So this will be a surprise but how will we do this? I’m not sure you would want to go to Kaon and he can’t come to Vos for obvious reason.”

Starscream seemed to be taken back by that, meaning that he didn’t think this through, he turned to Cyclonus, though Cyclonus just raised an optic ridge, giving him a clear message that it is up for Starscream to decide. Shadow waited patiently, she knows by now that he will be analysing every option until he finds one that is suitable for him. 

“You said he was a gladiator, a very good one at that correct?” 

It was true, ever since she knew Megatron, he was a gladiator for a very long time and throughout the stellar-cycle he rarely lost a battle. “Yes, he is, please don’t tell me you want to go to one of his match.”

Of course, Starscream would want to go see a match, ever since she told him about them he had asked her if he can go watch but she always denied him from going since he is a King. As well as having a seeker in Kaon usually meant...other inappropriate things really.   
“Come on Shadow, like I said I wish to see how good of a leader is and from what you have told me, he usually gets followers at the match and so this is a perfect opportunity.”

It could work, they could Nitro’s office for the meeting, it won’t be hard to get him to agree to lend his office. Just throw a random amount of credits and he will do whatever you say, though it would have to be in secret, she didn’t want anything to happen to Starscream, she would have to be his guard and he would have to bring at least his trine if anything happen. 

“Fine but there will be rules, first change your color scheme and name, bring your trine but only them and we will do this in secret alright?”

Starscream seem to think about it and so he agree to the terms, Cyclonus seemed at least to be pleased but she can see in his optics that he was not ok with him leaving the city. However there was nothing that can be done, once Starscream had an idea in mind, it would be hard to change his mind. 

“This will take place in a deca-cycle, it will take time to prepared and for me find way to bring you in.”

After discussing a for a bit, there was a sudden change in air pressure, quickly grabbing datapads that laid on the desk, a familiar bright purple light appeared right on top of the desk, showing a seeker nearly the same build as Starscream though slightly taller.  
“Screamer! Why didn’t you tell us Shadow was here?” The mech hopped off the desk and bend to one right in front of, grabbing her servos before giving a small peck on the back of it. 

“This is a private meeting Skywarp! You can’t just pop in unannounced.” This is usually occurs with Skywarp, he normally doesn’t like being left out of things, which usually causes problems with Starscream since he can’t disclose everything to him. Though Thundercracker is usually there to make sure that Skywarp doesn’t cause a scene. 

“It’s nice to see you again Skywarp, though Screamer is right this is a private meeting.” She remembered the day that Skywarp became part of the Starscream’s trine, it was right after when Star was made king of Vos and as his first order as king he made Skywarp his final trinemate along with Thundercracker. She was there and she couldn’t agree more, he was an annoying mech but a loyal one as well. 

The doors opened showing Thundercracker looking ready to offline Skywarp, he gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Shadowcrest out of respect before focusing all his intentions back to Skywarp. This is usually fun to watch but this is pressing matters that cannot be delayed any longer, the Kings safety is a must. 

“Oh come on, TC i just heard that we were gonna go to Kaon, this is exciting!”

“I really hate you so much.”

“I know you mean love Screamer! I always wanted to go see a gladiatorial match, especially if Shadow is going to fight!”  
Starscream looked like his was ready to tackle ‘warp but Thundercracker is holding him back which is quite funny since TC is the tallest, besides Cyclonus, while Starscream is the smallest. It took awhile for them to settle down and actually sit down and plan what is going to happen, with a satisfying plan, all that was left to do was update Megatron and the others. She couldn’t wait to see Megatron’s expression, also with everyone else. 

“I forgot to ask Shadow, how did it go with the Prime.” Skywarp looked at her curiously, a quick glance at the others showed that they were also curious about it. So from there she explained what happened and received reactions that she knew were coming. Thundercracker being the most quiet one had a neutral face but in his optics, they were clearly showing disapproval. While Star and ‘warp screamed about how stupid the whole event was, Star looked down right murderous, “I’m glad that you turned down to meet with Prime, this is unforgivable!” 

Shadow turned to Star, who had looked away from her but still looked murderous, though this wasn’t a surprise there has be talk that city-states are already picking sides about this and Vos is a neutral territory, with its own resources so it doesn’t have to rely on anyone else. Meaning they are a powerful ally, which of course Prime would want to try get them on his side but he is too late. This will be another matter, it will up to Starscream to decide if he will announce it when the times comes. 

But for now, that will be at the back of the mind, there are more pressing matters. She was proud of Starscream, he has come a long way in the beginning, he wasn’t trained to rule, he was the third son right behind Solar and Sky but with them deceased, he was trained to become the next king. Though in the beginning he struggled, he was more of a scientist than a ruler now he is able to balance both. 

After some discussing, finishing up loose ends, it was time for her to leave. As much as she wanted to stay to spend time with the seekers, there was so much left to do back at Kaon. Skywarp was leaking from his optics when she said that she had to depart, saying goodbye to Cyclonus, Thundercracker and Skywarp, both her and Star walked towards the transport she came on. 

They walked in silent, just enjoying each other presence, they hardly have time to do this, just hanging out like they used too, sneaking off somewhere in the castle or pranking the staff. Back then it was just fun and laughs, of course sooner or later life will catch up with you. 

“How have you been feeling, any problems?”

She knew he wasn’t asking about their current event, “it comes and goes to be honest, there are times where it’s hard to overcome, I have to leave really.”

Star turned to look at her, even though she was wearing a visor, he knew her to well that she was hurting. No one knew the deep secret that lies between them, he has seen what she means, how it comes and goes, the episodes do get bad but some more so than others. In the beginning when it was at it worse, she was here being treated, slowly it ebbed away but there are moments.  
“You can come here if they do become serious, we still have-”

“No that won’t be necessary, but thank you, for being there for me.”

With a last hug, Shadow stepped on the transport nodding to the king of Vos as the doors closed, Starscream watched as it was led out of the city. He couldn’t wait to see what the gladiators have to offer.

~~~~~~~

Lightrunner was just finishing his rounds in the Clinic when he received a message from Soundwave, the message was short and to the point. Very much like him really, he wasn’t much of a talker. It stated that Megatron will be returning later on that night cycle, and with news of their mission. Light had a feeling in his spark that it didn’t end well, Shadow hasn’t contacted him in anyway which usually means she’s busy or in a bad mood. Well whatever it was, he was glad that they are back, he won’t lie he did miss them all. He motioned for Umbra, Shadow’s Blue Corona*, that was lounging on the datapad pile he was reading earlier, to follow him out.   
Waving goodbye to Hook and his brothers, he left the clinic behind, walking towards his home. Kaon’s biggest gladitoral area; “Point Break”. There he would meet up with Megatron and the others and catch up on what he missed. 

Entering the private area where the Gladiator’s quarters are, he passed by a few mechs and femmes that were about to head out to hit the bars or that were turning in for the orn. As he did, he got a few invitations but declined them all, he was a mech on a mission. A lavender color femme draped her arm around his shoulders, giving him a flirty smile giving him a promise of something more.   
“Come on Light, you’ve been working hard, you could use a break.”

Leave it to Crosswire to want everyone to have a good time, “Thanks Cross but I do have a day off tomorrow so I think I’m good.” Crosswire rolled her optics, giving a small smile she walked off to find another mech or femme to have a fun time with, more than likely she’ll find Flamewar to hang with. 

Though he should have told her, Shadow was coming back those three are close but Shadow will find them in due time. Continuing, he entered into the shared quarters of Shadow and Soundwave, the mech was sitting over a terminal he constructed all on his own, reading new data that passes back every klik. He may be a medic, he is quite used to reading many datapads, though this is a bit extreme even for him. He can’t read so much without his optics hurting, he wonders how Soundwave handles it. Umbra went over to rub against his legs again without looking ‘wave bent down to caress his ears, much like he does with Ravage.   
“Any new updates, Soundwave?”

Not even looking up, the mech shook his head indicating that no new message arrived, he walked over to his siblings side of the room, on the berth were two little lumps underneath the thermal blanket. He could already guess it was new additions to their little family, Rumble and Frenzy. Shadowcrest was Pitbent and raising the two orphans and since they are cassettes, Soundwave also volunteered to help raise them. Both were malnourished, but with the help of both of them they are now perfect health. 

Now that was missing was everyone else, sure they could have met them at the terminal but it was too much of a long walk to get over there and with a big group it would bring the attention of some enforcers. The good thing was that they didn’t have to wait long, the door to the quarters to open, Nano was the first to enter, groaning as he went over to Light to drape over him. Light smiled, usually he would hate it when he did this but he isn’t gonna complain. Megatron walked in also, letting the door to slide close behind him. Both Soundwave and Light noticed this, Shadow was suppose to be here, where is she?

“Light! I’m so tired!”

Light didn’t really care what Nano was going on about, Megatron walked over to Soundwave to give him a datapad so that he can input the information into the terminal. “Query: Location of Shadowcrest.”

Megartron rubbed his optics, giving a clear indication that he was quite tired, “she left to go meet with one of her contacts, apparently they will might join in on our cause. She had to leave immediately in order to meet them at a certain timeframe.”  
This is nothing new really, she would disappear sometimes, always saying that she is meeting with some of her contacts. Which is weird since she’s had them for a really long time way before they were asked to speak with the Council and gain allies. It doesn’t matter, she come when she is done with whatever she is doing. 

“She didn’t mention who or where?”

Nano got up from Light to raid Soundwave’s energon cubes, in order to refuel, “nope, come on Light, you now how she is, always leaving without a trace for orns at time. A good thing is though we got to meet one of her contact and you will never guess who it is!”  
This was new, meeting one of her contact was a big deal considering she went through lengths to keep their identity a secret. “Query: who is contact.”

“None other than Senator Shockwave himself! We got to meet him over a Iacon, he was the one that pushed our appointment up ahead and his-”

“Nano we do not want to hear about his work, but yes we did get to meet with Shockwave, and he too is an ally of ours now.”   
Senator Shockwave has a lot of power, which is a good thing, though the question remains; how does Shadow know these mechs? Of course he was happy that Nano was able to meet his so called hero.

“So I’m guess it didn’t go well?”

Both Nano and Megatron didn’t answer nor did they need to, Soundwave was impassive but did lower his head slightly to acknowledge the new information. Light had a sinking feeling deep down, there was nothing they could really do right now but again for another long while. He was glad that Shockwave went out of their way to help them which might have made a small difference though they lost the battle!

Megatron stood up heading towards the door, “we will discuss more about this once I’m in a good mood.” Nano nodded, Light got up so that both of them can go to their shared quarters, which was right across from Soundwave’s. 

Once all three mechs had left his quarters, Soundwave turned off the terminal, stretching his comfy chair, which Nano built for him. He lifted up the blanket to make sure Frenzy and Rumble are still asleep since they are younglings they needed to sleep a bit more.   
There was a beep coming from his personal datapad, taking a quick glance he notice that it was Shadowcrest requesting a video call. Quickly he accepted the request and there was Shadow giving a small smile.

He could hear the faint sounds of the city in the background, “how are you?” 

He retracted his mask as well as his visor, “it’s been something really, was quite shocked that you didn’t walk in after Megatron. How did it go with your contact?”

Shadow let out a sigh, “went well, tiring really, I just left so it will take two orn to get back to Kaon.” He can take her word.  
“Where are you right now?” 

She gave a quick glance around her, before shrugging, “Somewhere in Crystal City,” Umbra nudged up against his arm in order to get a good look at his owner. Silently he wondered where Ravage have wandered off too, he wasn’t worried though, he knows that his cyber-cat is close by.

“Hello, Umbra, hope you’ve been keeping Light company?” In response, Umbra gave a loud purr of agreement before stalking off to his desired spot in the room. “Though I do have a favor to ask of you, see since my meeting went well, he wants to meet with Megatron in order to judge for himself and…”

Soundwave immediately knew what was going to happen, “they want to see him fight in the arena?” In the arena, many citizens have seen the power that Megatron has, and it is there that he can give speeches to everyone who is willing to listen. Basically this is what brought Soundwave to Kaon in the first place, hearing this speeches he knew that he wanted to be a part of it and so he left his home of Cyber City. 

“I’ve been telling him about Megatron for a long time and, see what I have said to him is true. With this I need to make sure everything must go as planned, he is my old friend Soundwave so I want to be sure he will be safe here.” Shadow did look concern about this, which is a first, she only concerns herself over Lightrunner. Hardly for anyone else, Soundwave felt something about this, but agreed nonetheless.

Shadow nodded her thanks to him and told him the plans that were already made, all that was missing was security and to obtained Nitro’s office. This isn’t hard at all, Soundwave already has access to all the security within PointBreak and outside perimeters which means that he will know what is happening inside and outside the arena. If anything happens he will know, this can put Shadow’s and the contact processors at ease.

“Thank you, Soundwave, I should let you go and rest, I’ll be back in two orns, say hello to the others for me.” The screen then turned black, ending the call, with a sigh Soundwave stood up to get ready for the recharge. The sound of the vent opening was heard, meaning that Ravage was back from his little outing, doing his routine and with Ravage back it’s time for recharge.

~~~~  
True to her word, Shadowcrest did return in two orns, and their normal routine was back in order, all of them have decided to take a break from politics and junk, going back to what they do best. Fighting. Nitro was not really pleased that two of his credit making Gladiators were not making them a profit and so he decided that Megatron and Shadowcrest need to make it up to them. Which means another event, a Showdown to bring in the crowds. Which both agreed right away, needing to let off some excess energy, Shadow continued her training and going off with Flamewar and Crosswire to go look for new mechs or femmes who seem “worthy” to be recruit while Megatron trained the others. 

Nano was also hard a work, repairing weapons and shields as well as working on new designs for Shockwave to overlook, getting his opinion on them. Light was working between the Clinic and the PointBreak’s Medbay, repairing those that went against Megatron and thought they could win. Soundwave was with Nitro, working on a roster of who will be fighting in a deca-cycle to bring in the crowds.   
This event will be big and everyone has their servos full to ensure it will be worth it. While working with Nitro, Soundwave decided to slide in that he would need his office for a meeting, with a few tweaks here and there, the office was his to use on that orn, all he needed to do was work on the security and upgrade it.

Megatron was overlooking the training of the other Gladiators, everyone seems to be proving, all of them are trying to prove their worth and make it up to main part of the event. These usually last for three orns so that everyone can get a chance to partake in it. This is what he was mostly looking for to, bigger crowds, a thought crossed his mind that he would need to work on speech really. Feeling a presence behind him that made him stiff, hardly anyone can sneak up on him but for some reason she is able to do it.   
Shadow walked up from behind to stand next to him, there was something off with her ever since he first met her. Don’t get him wrong, he likes her, would even go as fair as to call her his own youngling. Which he never thought would happen. He care deeply for Light, Nano and her but he doesn’t know her at all now that he thinks about it.

“How is the training going? Not pushing them too hard are you?” Shadow gave a side glance at him while smirking. Megatron hmmm at her, this type of training is nothing really, he can push them harder if he wanted. 

“Please, this is nothing and you very well know it.” The two of them were having a little bonding moment, only this is the time that they can. The clash of metal filled their silence, Megatron remembered the day that Shadow asked him a question, much like she now, she was watching them training. Staring at them with deep interest, telling Megatron that she wanting to fight as well. He was really shocked that she would say such a thing considering she was a youngling still having some time before going into her adult frame, however he finally agreed to let her and sure enough Shadow showed great promise. Immediately beating all the other younglings that were in training, Nitro saw this and decided for her to go against the adults.

She beat half of them, it was like she had pent up energy that was just waiting to unleashed, he wondered how Shadow was able to beat them, where did she learn how to fight, and an expert at weapons!? Nitro didn’t question this, making her one of his Gladiator right on the spot. Shadow didn’t say anything but looking content, which was weird to say the least.

“What are you two doing?” And the moment is over, Nano flung his entire weight on Megatron while Light wrapped his arms around Shadow’s shoulders, resting his chin on her head. Soundwave stood next to her with his datapad typing away, Rumble and Frenzy were more than likely tucked inside him. “Nothing that concern you!”

Nano laughed, as did the others, “Aw look at the family!” And of course Impactor had to ruin everything. Though he had to admit, they are part of his family, he was hesitant on taking on Light and Shadow, with Nano he was forced to raise him but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He won’t admit it out loud, no one needs to know that.

Grumbling, he looked at Soundwave, “make sure he isn’t in the event,” Impactor started to whine, Drixco his silent friend, started to laugh at him while trying to calm him down. The others were also laughing but quickly going back when Shadow gave a look, no one wants to mess with her. 

“Query: Everything ready?”

“Anyways, the Medbay is stocked up for any injuries so nothing to worry about.”

“Weapons are all repaired, and locked up so no tampering.”

“Found a few mechs and femmes that want to join, will begin tryouts later.”

“Then everything is counted for, feels good to be back.” 

Light scoffed at him, “things haven’t been the same without you guys either, Impactor tried but he isn’t you.” 

Impactor is an old friend, he might mean well however he can frag up big time, they did want to recreate the incident when Megatron was stuck in the Medbay. He couldn’t help but shudder at the memory. 

“Megatron how about it little sparing, could blow off a bit of steam.”

Megatron smirked, only one that can keep up with him his her, and he is always willing to fight her. 

“You’re on.”

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blue Corona belongs to wily-red-and-galeforce-gold, I really loved the art for the cats (photovoltai-cats) so I asked permission and I was allowed. So check out their blog if you like on tumblr and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how the War started, the Autobots being the saviors and the Decepticons were the villains. However it goes a bit more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter and sorry for any mistakes or errors. Writing is not my strong suit but I hope I'm getting there. So thank you for reading. Also Disclaimer I dont own any thing besides ocs.

Chapter 3

With everything set, it was finally time, Starscream was putting on the final touches on his touches on his new paint job, wasn’t much just change the red to orange and the color of his optics. These weren’t colors that he would pick but it would have to do, it’s a shame that he couldn’t polish but using his expensive polishes would give him a away. He heard a snort coming from the door of his washroom door, “Oh lay off Cy, you don’t have the right to laugh at me right now.” Starscream didn’t dare look at his Royal Advisor with that smug look on his face. He had to keep his pride intact.

“I wouldn’t do that to you my lord, I’ll be leaving that to Skywarp.” Oh this glitch, “just be sure to stay safe while you’re over there please, I wish i can go with you but stick close to your trine.”

Of course, Cy has been really nervous of letting him go out of the kingdom walls, but this was necessary if thing will get better. Plus he wants to leave just for a bit, and have a good time, to forget that he is a king just for a while. “Don’t worry, Cyclonus, they will be with me as well as Shadow, you very much can trust her.”

Cyclonus nodded in understanding, he holds great regard to her, she was different from the rest of the grounders. She fought very bravely protecting many during the siege, he thanked Primus she was there. 

There was a loud bang from the door, both already knew it was Skywarp, at least he knocked and not teleport like he always does. “Well time to go, we’ll be back early the next orn. Make sure no one finds out we left.”

With an acknowledgement from Cy, Star allowed the door to open into his quarters, Skywarp and Thundercracker walked in looking rather ecstatic. “Let’s get this show on the road, we need to leave now if we want to see the first battle!” Skywarp could barely contain his excitement, Star would admit that he is too, so he sent the coordinates to ‘warp, the location is not far from the arena, also since Shadow will be busy with getting ready for her match. She sent another to go get them, a mech by the name of Soundwave with be waiting there, grabbing hold of Skywarp. He began the process of activating his warp.

With a final wave, there was a bright light, the next thing they knew, the three of them were in a small alleyway a little ways back from the main road. Star noticed a mech was leaning against the wall, with a cyber-cat laying on his shoulders, already knowing this mech was Soundwave.

Soundwave noticed them, walking towards them giving a little bow to Starscream, “Acknowledgement: Event will begin, time to go.”  
Shadow didn’t mention his voice was monotone, what a dull mech!

“Yes, lets we don’t want to be late.”

The walk towards the area wasn’t long but there was a lot of others walking around, most were already drunk with high grade and were having trouble walking causing them to bump into the seekers. Star knew how Kaon is,, so he was mental prepared for it, a good thing is that Soundwave would direct them to go around them or would push the others out of the way. There were a also call outs which is easily ignored. 

Soundwave led them to a back door, since the front entrance was filled with mechs and femmes that were eager to get in a watch the matches. Typing in the password, the door opened revealing a staircase that seemed to be going down for quite a bit. 

At the bottom was a long hallway that seemed to lead a big room, which looked like a lounge, tables, chairs and sofas were stoorn all over, which was also equipped with energon dispensers. Soundwave explained in his monotone voice, that for some reasons it was starting to irritate him, that they will be in the owner’s office, Shadow decided that it’s the safest place in the arena as well as the best view. 

Making their way there, they past a few mechs that were grabbing last minute things and stopping by to ask Soundwave questions. They’re hardly paying attention to the seekers and wanted to keep it that way. There were a few glance but nothing to serious. Skywarp did say hello to a few passing mechs, who waved in return before leaving. 

The office was really spacious actually, much similar to the lounge from downstairs, with one wall just made out of glass which oversees all of the arena. Star walked over to peer out and he can see that mechs and femmes are already making their way inside to find good seats. 

“Trine: will stay here, enjoy. Soundwave: leaving overseeing changes.”

“Thank you Soundwave, we will.”

“Megatron: arrive once event is done.”

With that Soundwave gave another bow before walking out to Primus knows what. Thankfully he was able to sit and enjoy the show! It wasn’t long that the once quiet arena was now fill with Cybertronians cheering for it to start. Which was good since a mech walked towards the middle with mic in hand. 

“Welcome Everyone to Point Break!” The crowd went wild, the roar getting louder and louder, “we have a special treat for you all this orn, now let us begin with the first match, and let us see if luck is on your side!”

The first two gladiators stepped into the ring to fight, how they were moving and their attacks it was clear that they were newbies which was usual. The more experienced fighters are at the end, thankful it wasn’t a battle to the death this time. He has heard that arenas will challenge each other to death matches. Which is also free for all, meaning anything is allowed, and you must do whatever you can to survive or kill the other. That wasn’t something he wanted to see, it was too barbaric for him.

~~~

Light was patching up the first gladiators that just finished their matches, nothing really severe just minor cuts. The other medics were taking care of the rest that will be coming through, he will be taking a short break to go watch Megatron and Shadow match. Impactor and Megatron are in a duo match while Flamewar is with Shadow. 

Walking down the hall, he needed to make an small detour to Nitro’s office to drop off some datapads for him to sign. They will be needing more supplies soon, after he was done he will be meeting up with Nano so they can go watch the rest of the fights. Entering the passcode, he walked right up and came face to back with three seekers. He was quite shocked that there were three seekers here, even more so when they are in Nitro’s office. So far the seekers haven’t seemed to notice him since they were to focus on the match that was going on below. 

However he knew that he were to walk in the office, the pressure surround would change and they would pick up on it easily due to their wings. But what other options does he have, he decided to be polite. Knocking three times, he waited to be notice, only one seeker turned to him he seemed nice. “Sorry I didn’t know you were here, I’m just leaving a few datapads for Nitro.”

The blue seeker nodded, “it's fine, a mech named Soundwave brought us here. We have a meeting after this.”

A meeting? Wait Shadow said they would be meeting with her contact, “Thunder did you see that- oh hello!” Seemed like the other seekers have finally noticed him, the purple and tri colored seekers were watching him with wariness and excitement. “Hello, sorry as I was explaining I’m just leaving some datapads for Nitro, I’m Lightrunner.”

The tricolored seeker stood up, walking over to him with a look of deep interest. “ah so you are Light, Shadow talked about you, it's finally nice to meet you.”

“Wow, I didn’t know she talked about me with regards, though i have to apologize since she never told us about you all.” He shrugged, the purple seeker looked hurt but he was clearly playing around. 

“Not to worry, actually no one was supposed to know about me to be honest, I wanted to see the type of mech Megatron is so this is the best way to meet him.” 

Very true, Megatron is at his best during matches, especially after them, that’s where he will give his speeches. With everyone here, he can get more people to join the cause to change things for the better.

“Well, you’ll get what you are expecting, sorry to make things short however I need to meet up with someone. We’ll be back once all of this is over.”

“Thank you Lightrunner, I hope to get to know you better.”

The other two seekers also waved, the purple one wasn’t looking at him, watching the match down below. Placing the datapad on the desk, as he walked out of the office, he came to realize that he didn’t ask who they were, which was rude but they didn’t seemed to mind.

Nano was waiting for him at their usual spot, together they walked down towards the hallway where gladiators will lead out into the middle of the arena. Flamewar was already there, working on a few practice swing, Crosswire was also there drinking some high-grade. “Hey mechs, you placed your bets already?”

Nano snorted, “of course, we split our earnings like always?” Both of them shook servos, these two are always betting on already know that Megatron and Shadow will be winning their matches. Hardly fair to others but they really don’t care, Nano usually gives some credits to the Clinic which is very generous of him. Cross gives some of her earning to others if they need the assistance. 

Flamewar rolled her optics, “glad to know that you have faith in us,” Cross giggled, hugging Flame, “of course, you are my favorite femme after all!”

“And here I thought i was your favorite femme,” all turned to see Shadow, walking towards them with Megatron, Impactor and Soundwave. The three of them seemed ready for their matches, after this one, Flame and Shadow’s match is next after is the final match, Megatron’s and Impactor.

“Can’t I have two?” 

Outside, the crowd went wild, meaning that the match was over and there was a clear winner, after a while Drixco came walking back inside with a smile on his face. Clearly he won his match, Megatron patted him on his back to congratulate him. Shadow started to stretched a bit, in just a bit Nitro will be announcing them. Nano, was checking over Flame’s chained mace and Shadow dual blade staff. Both weapons were fashioned by Nano, they are his pride and joy, Flame fought with brute force so she needed something that matches her, Shadow is the opposite, she is more speed and agile. She was already skilled with a staff which wasn’t hard to make a weapon for her. 

Pleased that both are up to par, he handed them back to their owners and together the two of them made their way to the entrance, waiting to be summoned. “AND here were are everyone! You have all been waiting for our two favorite femmes to make their appearance! Now put your servos together and welcome our femmes! Shadowcrest and Flamewar!!!”

The crowd was going wild, even louder than before if that was even possible, with one last glance from Shadow, the two of them made their way outside,waving at the roaring crowd. Putting on a show for them, this is their thing, femmes hardly fight in arenas, due to them being gladiators this prompted more to join in. Everyone loves them, they always find ways to keep the crowd on the edge of their seats. 

~~~

Flame rarely gets nervous, the adrenaline was already kicking in and she couldn’t wait to punch her opponent. Standing in the middle, they continued to wave at their fans, waiting for the opponents to come meet them. Their opponents is a mech and femme, both of the transferred from another arena in Tarn, apparently both of them are the good but they haven’t fought against her and Shadow!  
There was no signal to show that the match started, depends on who makes the first move, it would seemed that she would have to be the one to start it. Flame made the first move going after the femme, it would be easier to take out quickly, Shadow will deal with the mech. The femme didn’t seemed to be ready for Flame to go after her, she was quickly on the defense, in the beginning she will be using her fist before bring out her mace. 

The orange femme seemed to think the same thing, not bring out her sword but using her shield to block her punches. Giving a good roundhouse kick, she sent the femme flying. she gave a quick glance to Shadow to see how she was doing. The two of them were using their weapons, Shadow was skillful dodging the mechs attack with his axe. He seemed to be agitated that he couldn’t land a single hit on her and he never will. She was just waiting for an opening and then will strike. 

Flame turned her attention back to her challenger, who had finally recovered for the kick and going in for another round of punches. The femme was trying really hard to push Flame back, making her go into defense. The punch were strong, the femme’s armour gave her more power than necessary really, it wasn’t long that she felt two wings touch her back. Seems like they back them up to each other. 

“This was their plan we need to move quick before they strike at the same time.”

“Then let's change things up!”

Flame grabbed Shadow by her arm, with her strength she twist herself around before throwing Shadow up into the air. This caused both of their opponents to look up, this was the opening Flame needed, quickly she ran for the mech, tackling him while Shadow through her spear at the femme causing the femme to back away from the weapon. 

That was the opening Shadow needed, and landing right on top of the femme before throwing punches to make sure the femme didn’t get back up. The mech was fast really, but his armor didn’t protect him much one good hit with her mace caused the mech to crumple in on himself. Shadow was finishing up with the femme, Flame won her part now it was Shadow’s turn.

Shadow allowed the femme to get up, it wasn’t fun at all really, the match was too easy she was expecting a bit more from them but there was nothing she could really do about it. The femme grabbed her sword swing it with practice ease but with the hits she took from Flamewar it was clear that she was exhausted. With an elegant twirl, she knock the sword out her servos before place the tip of her spear to the femmes throat. There was nothing the femme could do to get out of this, she knew she was beat so she throw her shield to the floor giving a clear sign that she has given up.

The crowd started to chant their names, Flame started laughing, pulling Shadow into a hug, another win for them. Showing everyone that they are a team and they are unstoppable, once again they waved to the crowd before walking off, leaving the mech and femme behind to pick themselves up. 

“They didn’t put up a good fight.”

Of course Shadow didn’t like the match, but they did have them on defense for a while, it was rare for someone to do that to them. Nonetheless they won their match, Flame was satisfied that she was able to blow off some steam now she just wanted to go to a club to have some fun. Though she wasn’t going to miss Megatron’s match.

They barely entered the hallway when Lightrunner started scanning them to see if they need any medical attention. Flame didn’t needed, she has a few dents but those aren’t serious just a quick buff will get them out. Shadow didn’t have any injuries whatsoever, Light seemed pleased by this and moved to allow Impactor and Megatron to move past them. 

“Got your speech ready?”

“Always.”

“Good, you’ll need to impress them.”

The crowd fell silent, waiting in anticipation for Nitro to announce Megatron and Impactor, their fights were always brutal.   
“Flamewar and Shadowcrest are our best duo femme gladiators but now it is time for out best mechs! Put your servos together because here are our leading champions Megatron and Impactor!!!”

It was quite funny really, Megatron can’t stand Impactor at times, and yet they are the best duo team. Megatron was the champion for the mech division, Shadow being champion for the femmes however duo they rank second. Megatron never goes easy on a bot, no matter what, its this that makes everyone come. 

Megatron was the first to take a swing at his yellow opponent, he was a big mech that gave him the upper servo, nothing else around him matter. He was focused, he needed to keep focus, analyzing to find a weak point somewhere. It didn’t take long for him to find it, the mech didn’t favor his left side, so quickly he dodge one more punch. He quickly went for the mech left side, punching him hard, the mech fell to his knees. Trying to regain his barings, Megatron pulled out his sword to go for the mech’s arm, rendering it useless.   
The mech seemed to notice this, quickly rolling away from the attack, he brought out his own weapon which was a standard sword. Nothing special about it, the two of them ran towards each other, their swords clashing sending sparks flying. Megatron clearly had the upper servo due to his strength but the mech was not going to give up. He had to admit this mech was good, young but really good.   
Megatron quickly kicked the mech away, going after him, suddenly he felt something coming to him. He moved to the side, to find the other opponent had charged at him, the red mech was standing up with his shield making sure he was blocking his partner. Megatron was intrigued, he could hear Impactor cursing up a storm as he made his way to his side. Somehow the red one was able to get a good hit on Impactor, energon was leaking from the side of his helm. 

“Let’s end this Megatron, too bad it isn’t a death match I want my revenge.”

He nodded in agreement, raising his sword, he charged for the red one while Impactor went for the yellow one. Megatron realized their fighting style, they yello mech was straightforward his partner was more creative with his dodge and attacks. However again they are still quite young, strong but young maybe with a bit more experience they might go far. 

Although this match has to end, it was getting long and boring really. Impactor already had the yellow mech down, the red one wasn’t going down but it didn’t matter Megatron raised his sword and stabbed it through the mech’s leg. It wasn’t deep to cause much damage but it would take a while to heal. 

The crowd was calling for more energon but he wouldn’t do that, this was his chance to get his people to listen to them. He walked towards the middle, here he would make his speech, the crowd started to quiet down. 

“Citizens of Kaon! I come to you in a time of need! The Council of Iacon have turned down our pleas for help. They have decided to ignore us however we will not let this happen. They will have to hear our voice and decide. Why must we suffer for their pleasure, are we not Cybertronians? Shouldn’t we all be equal to the rest of them, no longer must we live like this, we need them to listen to us and they will. With your help, more and more are joining the cause and this this we can make a difference for a better future for all!!! (Could be better)

The crowd was cheering for Megatron, he bowed before walking back with Impactor at tow. He knew there were others from different city-states so hopefully they will tell others to rise up and join the cause to make things better. Nano was clapping like an glitch that he is, “bravo on another impressive speech Meggsy!”

“I have to admit, this one was your best one yet,” Light said as he worked on Impactor’s helm wound, Shadow and Soundwave nodded in agreement. He knew a reason why Soundwave was here because of his speeches so if this was his best one it would be a matter of time for more to come. 

This would conclude the event, together all of them made their way to the lounge where the gladiators have already started the party, if not most would have gone out to enjoy a club. Though they couldn’t join them just yet, leaving Flame, Cross, Drixco and Impactor at the lounge, the five of them made their way up to Nitro’s office. Where their guest were waiting for them.

Nano was really curious as to who they were, he has asked Soundwave about it but he hasn’t said anything. “Is there anything you can tell us about them?”

Shadow shrugged, “don’t be rude, really I’ve told them about you so they know what to expect but in case.”

She typed in the passcode into the door, allowing them entry, what they didn’t account for were three seekers to be sitting on the couches, happily talking amongst themselves. Shadow walked over to them and gently ran a digit over one of the seekers wings, that baffled Megatron near the point that he would have crashed. From what he knows, seekers do not allow others to touch their wings, only family, trine or bondmate are allowed to. The tri-colored mech turned around with a smile on his face, hugging her to congratulate her on her match, the other two were also congratulating her. The purple seeker was describing how amazing her match was and that he was scared for a moment that she would lose but he had faith in her.

“Thank you though I’m sure you would like to meet Megatron.”

On that Megatron walked forward, keeping a bit of distance between them to be sure considering the purple and blue mechs tensed up when he did. Nano was in deep awe that they were here, seekers don’t normally leave Vos unless for reasons. 

“Yes, thank you Megatron for allowing us to meet with you, however we are at limited time so I would like to start this meet shall we?” The tri-colored mech remained sitting while the other two stood up to stand behind him, clearly they were his trine. Shadow sat down next him, motioning for the rest to sit. 

Taking a seat right in front of the seeker, Megatron had to admit he was quite beautiful, all seekers are but there was something about this one that he couldn’t put a digit on. “Of course, forgive us that the event went longer than necessary but we are glad that you are here. Shadowcrest here told us about your decision to join us and I will have to be honest, I couldn’t fathom that you would be seekers.” 

“I agree with what you all wish to fight for, for you see Megatron I have ‘some’ power in Vos and so I meet with the Council often. I know how they are and a youngling can see how corrupt the system is. What they are doing is wrong and I would like to help.” The seeker pulled out a datapad from his subspace, giving it to Megatron with a delicate servo, “this is a list of mechs and femmes that you need to keep an optic on, I do not know what is going on but it does not bode well and I fear that Vos will be next.”

Megatron took the datapad, not yet looking at the names, he would look at them afterwards with the help of Soundwave. “So you joined us to put an end to their corruption?”

“In a way, I will be supplying you really, I can’t help you publicly until I make it public, it may take awhile, I need to know if i can trust you with this Megatron. The only one I trust is Shadowcrest so if she trust you then so can I. I need to be kept a secret from all of you.”

“You have our word that your secret will be safe with us, this we vow,” Megatron placed a servo over his spark, the other followed suit. The seeker was pleased with this, “Thank you, Megatron I can see why Shadow hold deep regards to you, she hardly does.” Shadow nudged him a bit, “you have nothing to fear.”

“I should trust you more often.” 

“If I may interrupt, Shadow hasn’t told us who you are, are you allowed to tell us, I would like a designation to our new ally.”

The seeker shared a quick glance to his trine, and to Shadow who shrugged, more than likely giving him the option. “Yes it's quite rude of me, I know who you all are and yet you don’t, this is my trinemates; Thundercracker and Skywarp.” Pointing to the blue and purple seekers respectively. “As for myself, this is why you must keep it a secret, I am Starscream, King of Vos.”

Nano made a really loud gasp off to his right, Megatron was sure he was gaping at the mech trying to comprehend the words that came out of the seeker-no the King of Vos! Light was the first to break the silence, point a digit at Shadow, “How in Primus’ name do you know the King of Vos!?”

Shadow smiled at him, place a servo on the king’s servo, “we are lover he and I,” Megatron was sure he let out a questionable noise. Skywarp started laughing at that, Starscream also laughed but shook his helm, “stop it you, no we are not lovers, Shadow is a good friend of mine for she saved my life back when I was a youngling. She is an honored guest in Vos and is treated with respect.”

Megatron would have believed them being lovers, but this Shadow saving the king’s life was far fetched! Again he really wonders how she knows all her contacts! Light was quickly asking questions as to how, why and when, “It's a long story Light, dont worry i’ll explain more on it later but right now Starscream has to go back to Vos before the guards find him missing.”

“Scrap it is getting late, we will have to go,” Skywarp whined at this and Thundercracker slapped him upside the helm, “We will need to leave now, the patrol will be arriving soon.”

Quickly he stood up, not knowing what to do, either to bow or escort them out, Starscream came close to him, “remember what I said Megatron, I see you as a good leader but i will ask you to me a secret.” Megatron nodded dumbly, realizing how close the king was to him, Starscream nodded, once again pleased with it. “Thank you for trusting us your highness.”

Shadow hugged the three seekers, going to stand next to her twin, with that the two seekers grabbed on to Skywarp before disappearing with a purple flash. It was silent after that, no one daring to make a sound really, he could feel Light turning to his sister with his servos on his hips he demanded how it was possible. 

She let out a sigh, “it's a long story, Light, my….he was invited to Vos for a meeting with the former king, Solarwind, he took me along there I met Starscream. After some time we grew close and I saved his life during a siege in the Kingdom.” Megatron knew that Shadow had a -master, she never gave a name nor does she want to talk about what happened when she was a youngling. Light knows nothing that happened during that time since he was in a medically induced coma because of an terminal virus he had, Shadow only said a bit but nothing more than that, this was new information. 

“Oh I’m sorry Shadow I-” Shadow shook her helm, she grabbed his servos, “not your fault Light, we already talked about this.” Light wasn’t so sure really, he has this guilt in him that he is sure his twin feels and she always sends comforting wave through their sibling bond. Still though, he wants to know what happened during then, all he knows was that Shadow helped him escape and she returned back him after ten vorns. 

The feeling was ruined when Nitro walked in with a few femmes right behind him, now this they did not want to see. Leaving the office, Nanoscope and Lightrunner were going off to meet with Hook and the others over at a club down the street which is really popular. Megatron was going off to go drink with his old mining buddies. Shadow and Soundwave decided to go walk around the arena, allowing Rumble and Frenzy to stretch their legs. Soundwave allowed them out of his chest, immediately the both of them started to run around their pedes and going up and down the stands. Thankfully there was no one left just a few stragglers but they were keeping their distance.

Ravage, Umbra and Laserbeak were keeping a close optice on them, allow him and Shadow to relax a bit, “they are getting stronger everyday, glad they are getting used to being with you.”

Soundwave was glad too, he was worried that the twins will reject the cassette bond he has with Ravage and Laserbeak, if they didn’t accept it they wouldn’t really have a chance to survive. Thankfully they did and now they are a part of his cassettes, Shadow was also good help, when Soundwave is busy she is there with them making sure they are comfortable. She was the one that found them, from what she told him was they were out on the street, their carrier nowhere to be found. 

“Things are changing Soundwave, and yet I don’t know if it’s good or bad.”

Soundwave had to agree with her, things were getting intense with everything that is going on, he was already busy with new data coming in from all over Cybertron. He has intel coming from Iacon due to Shockwave and Betastrike now with Starscream it will be a lot more workload. More are revolting against the Council, the Senate is silent but more than likely they are also going against. From what he knows, there are protests going on in a few city-states, as well as riots but those are minimals, enforcers have been sent to calm them down however as time goes on it would be a matter of time they get out of control. 

“We will have to adapt in order to make it good.”

Shadow snorted, “you sound like Shockwave, he wants Cybertron to move forward with new tech and what not. Reasons why he’s hard at work with his inventions and experiments, now with Nano, both are trying their hardest. Though I wonder what they are actually working on.”

“How did you meet Shockwave?” He has wondered about this for a while, since Megatron told him about the senator. “I know one of his assistance, she left a project she was working on and went to work for Shockwave. I went to go see her one last time and came into contact with Shockwave. I did him a favor and now he is doing me a favor.”

Interesting really, “you have a lot of friends with great power,” Soundwave looked over when he heard a small cry come from Frenzy, it would seem Rumble tackled his brother but they were already up and running around nothing to worry about it. “Its best that you do.”

“Glad that I have you then.”

“Flattery will get you somewhere, but don’t worry I’ll handle the dirty things, always have.”

Now that he knew was cryptic he had a few idea of what she meant however Shadow is a very closed off femme, making allegations would close her off even more. He has the ability to “read” the CPU and processors of others however he cannot read anything off of her, her firewalls are very strong not even he can get through. 

“I’ll help,” he has is own agendas but he can spare time to help, Shadow looked at him with a sad smile, “thanks I’ll keep that in mind.”

end of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, again I'll try to keep minimum errors here and again sorry bare with me on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how the War started, the Autobots being the saviors and the Decepticons were the villains. However it goes a bit more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its been a while since last posted, of course a college is going delay updates, other than that enjoy this chapter.

Nano-klik: 1 second

Klik: 1 minute

Cycle: hour

Orn: a day

Deca cycle: week

Orbital cycle: a month

Stellar cycle: year

Vorn: century 

Lightrunner stretched a bit, he has been working for a few cycles now, having to take a few shift due to the other medics suffering hangovers. At least a few of them still came to work, he looked back to his screen that he was working on, files were open about a few of his patients that he was working on. Most of them are younglings that are waiting for their upgrades, he was glad to tell them that they were proved for them, considering the current problem. 

He sent a message to their creators to make an appointment in a few orns to see if they are healthy and up to par with a few things. Once he was done with that, he took a quick look over to the others to see how they were holding up. Scrapper had his helm on the table more than likely trying to ease his helmache. His brother Hook seemed a bit better than him, which was saying a lot considering how much they all drank, he was sure all of them would not show up but at least these two did. Upbeat and Beacon were stocking up in the back, Hammerback and Ironjack were attending to their own patients in their office. 

Thankful it was time for his break, he was feeling a bit tired but this is nothing really, Hook walked over with two cubes in servos. “Thank you Hook, glad that it isn’t too hectic this orn.” 

“Same here, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Mixmaster and Long Haul cannot get up, they drank so much. I knew this would happen so I didn’t drink as much as they did.” 

“No kidding, Nanoscope drank as much as they did, he is not getting up for a while, I’m surprised he hasn’t comm’d me yet. I’m not sure about Megatron and I know Shadow does not drink unless she wants too.”

The two of them were enjoying their energon and chatting when the front door rang, notifying them that someone has come in. Light looked over, knowing that Scrapper would not get up to see who it is, excusing himself he walked over to see who had come in, he was happy that it was his twin, filling out a medical datapad. Looking down he noticed that Rumble and Frenzy were latching on to her legs, must be their daily check up. Although he isn’t the one to check up on them, Hammerback is still busy, “Hello, you three, didn’t expect you all this orn.”

Rumble and Frenzy looked towards him, saying hi with a small wave, both of them are still shy around him and others, but at least they are comfortable with his twin. “They have an appointment, just a regular check up, Soundwave is busy with Megatron so I brought them. Hello to you do, glad to see you up, didn’t drink much?”

He was right, “nope not me however Nano did, he is out and won’t be up for some time, Hook and Scrapper are here, they are still recovering.” Shadow smiled, finishing the datapad, she handed it back to their receptionist, Ember. Picking up the twins, the two of them sat down in the lobby, he will stay with them for the time being, “neither Soundwave nor I drank mostly spent time with the these two.” She settled them on her lap, both clinged to her, “glad they are looking better.” Both of them are still young, depending on Soundwave a lot however they are growing curious and exploring which is a good sign. 

It didn’t take long for Hammerback to finish up with his patient, the femme came out looking a bit better than she did when she walked it, she should be fine, however he is just making assumption. “Ah Shadow, haven’t seen you in a while, and your brought the little youngins, hello you two.” Much like with Light, they gave a shy wave, “alright I’ll take you in now, just wait inside the room and let me get their file...Scraper!!!! Get up you have work to do!” There was a loud crash followed by curses, so much for recovering.   
“I’ll see you after your shift, you are getting out early right?”

Quickly checking the schedule, he was pleased to see that he was, Bonecrusher will be coming to take over, “yes I am, meet at the usually place?”Their usually place was on top of the highest tower in Kaon, not as tall as the towers in Iacon but it has some height to them. “Meet you in three cycles.”

All three of them walked into their designated room, Light walked back to his small desk to continue his work only to find that half of his datapads that he was reading are gone. Looking around his desk, thinking he misplaced them or put them away however that wasn’t the case. 

This is weird, this isn’t the first time they went missing, he now knows that someone is working on them and putting them away for him, the only thing is he does not know who it is. Taking another look around the office, he had a few he thinks did it but doesn’t have proof. This was confusing him greatly, he wanted to know who was doing this to either tell them off to stop grabbing his work or thank them for helping. 

It doesn’t matter, he went back to work, dealing with the others that still needed his attention. He had to admit even though half of his work was taken, dealing with the rest was time consuming. He was on his last datapad when he felt someone flicked him on the back of his helm, rubbing the sore spot he turned to see Bonecrusher looking down at him. Right, he was here to take over his shift, the mech did not look to hot really. He better not get in his way, they all have a temper one that no one wants to see. 

With a flick of his doorwing, he got up from his desk to go say goodbye to everyone, with that done he left the Clinic with a smile on his faceplate. 

~~~

Nanoscope just onlined his optics when he got a ping, his processor was hurting so bad it was as if he was hit by Bonecrusher...again. He decided to ignore the ping, hoping for more cycles to recharge, since it was on his private channel, those who have it should know to call another time. The pounding in his helm soothed a bit, he was just about to go into deep recharge when he got the ping again. He groaned checking the notification on who it was and give them a piece of his mind. Nano quickly sat up and answered it hoping Shockwave was not angered by this! 

:: I do hope this is not a bad time Nanoscope:: 

::No, senator forgive me it was a long orn,:: Nano really hoped the pain didn’t show in his voice, he does not want to look weak in any shape or form.

There was a long pause, scrap did he do something wrong?

::You should take breaks, no reason to fall into stasis.::

Oh well that is unexpected, ::Oh um thank you senator, was there something you needed?::

::Please, Nanoscope, call me Shockwave, we are past formalities, are you busy the next few orns? There is something I want to discuss with you here in Tarn.:: 

He would have to ask around and see if he will be needed for anything here, though what would the sen- Shockwave want to talk with him. :: Allow me to check, in order to be sure, I don’t want to waste your time of course.::

::Thank you Nanoscope, I await your response.::

Shockwave ended the call, Nano made sure that it did before falling back on his berth with a deep pained groan. He really regrets drinking so much high-grade but he had to Long haul in that drinking contest, it was fun in the beginning but now he is suffering. Slowly he turned to his roommate’s side of the quarters, seems like Light went to the Clinic, thankfully on the desk they have was a medical grade energon. Slowly he drank the whole cube, trying not to gag at the foul taste of it. 

If he is gonna go to Tarn, he would need an early start on repairs, even missing a few orns it can pile up with so many requests. He’ll have to ask Nitro about having some orns off, he needed to get to his work space, good thing that the medical grade worked well.  
His work space is nothing special really, it was once an old storage room but with the help of Megatron he was able to convert it into this. It’s in here that he can really think without the distraction of others, he loves working with his servos and creating new things or just repairing them. Walking in he did notice that work did pile up due to the matches, meaning he would be paid quite a bit which he can help him pay for the transport and recover from the dent of credits he spent last night cycle. 

Grabbing his tools, he quickly went to work, repairing shields are the easiest, thankful giving each a quick check there was no significant damage that would take long. Humming to a tune, he was too deep into his work that he didn’t hear the door open, although he feel someone watching him. He tried not to tense up so much, he quickly scanned them however it was no one he knew, he had to act calm, he doesn’t have a clue as to who they are and how they will act. Can never be too careful.

Placing down the sword he was working on, he slowly turned to the door, “can i help you?” Standing at the door, he realized it was the mech that fought against Megatron, the red one. Great, he’s probably here to rough him up a bit because of the match.

“Um yeah, you Nanoscope?”

Now he has to play it cool, “yeah I am, who’s asking?” and be firm at the same time, the mech shuffled a bit, seems like he is nervous about something. There was a groan outside the door, meaning someone else was just out of sight, and his yellow partner appeared give the red one a glare. Nano can fight, Megatron trained him a bit but he was trapped with two gladiators that fought against Megatron. 

“We need our weapons repaired,” oh that’s why.

“Well, I’m pretty back up here however I should squeeze you in although I would need to know if you need them sooner than necessary. So here is a form,” handing them a datapad to fill out their information, “fill this out and turn it in with the rest of them. Leave whatever you want repaired over at the corner once everything is done, I’ll tell you how much the repairs cost when I contact you.”

Both of them were looking at the pad with interest, Nano handed them a stylus so they could fill it out, with them working on that he went back to work. He did keep an optic on them to be sure they didn’t try anything, thankful they didn’t. It didn’t take long for them to finish it, one of them took their weapons and put it in the corner while the other gave him the datapad.

It would seem that they didn’t need their weapons early so he would take his time on them, only two swords. “Alright, thanks again I’ll contact you when they’re done, is there anything else I can help you with?”

The two of them looked at each other, with them standing side by side Nano noticed that they looked alike like...holy scrap their twins! But what kind though since there are two types of twins, the whole spark and split spark twins, Shadowcrest and Lightrunner are whole spark twins so which one are these? They are more a likely talking on their bond, then split spark? So he waited patiently for them to talk, “have you been working here long?”

So we are going into personal questions? 

“Lived here since I was a youngling, why?” Megatron was the one to raised him, his creators left him on his own, with nowhere left to go he headed for this arena to see if he can become a gladiator to get some credits. However he was too young to and as he was leaving he was nearly taken by mechs that would have sold him for other means. Fortunately Megatron watched the whole thing and entervined, saving him, since then he stayed with him and he did just fine. Later on Light came then Shadow and the four of them became a family in a way.

“We’re originally from Kaon however we fight over at Tarn, we were wondering if Nitro will let us stay and work here.”  
“Possibly, you two didn’t die against Megatron and are really good at fighting so I’m sure he’ll let you stay.”

The two of them seemed pleased by that, well the yellow one was still glaring which is something, now that he realises he doesn’t know their name. “So wait what are your designation? Never seen you two before.” Before they could say anything, there was a sharp knock at the door, all three turned to see Flamewar and Crosswire standing there looking quite mad and curious. Wonder why?  
“Nano, everything alright?”

Ah they are just seeing if he was ok, that’s sweet of the femmes to check up on him, “Don’t worry Flame, Cross I’m fine, these gentlemechs were just here to drop off their weapons.” Clearly Flame was not convinced about it but didn’t linger any longer, giving the mechs one last glare she left without another word. Cross giggled, “hurt him, I offline you! Bye!” 

He loves these femmes! “Wow you got some friends, nice frames though,” like frag this mech will take a chance at Cross. Sunstreaker smacked in the back of his helm, oh just like how Shadow does to him! 

“Sunstreaker, Sideswipe.” Pointing to himself and his red twin respectively, oh he had heard of those names but now to put face behind them is quite something. The Terror Twins, these two are a force to be wreckin with, he hummed in understanding, if they are the Terror Twins then Nitro will definitely take them in. More credits will be coming in.

“Well nice to meet you both, just talk with Nitro, nonetheless the two of you will have to talk with the officers, which is me, (this is a lie really) Megatron, Shadowcrest and Lightrunner, all four of us make sure this arena run smoothly. Nitro may own this place but we run it.” 

Sideswipe nodded, “so we have your approval?”

Smart mech, “too be honest, I’m easy to impress, I just handle the weapons and handle payments really, Lightrunner is our Head Medic so basically he just like a carrier making sure everyone is is healthy,” Nano recalls a time where he was running with a handful of weapons to give to their respective owners, Light called out to be careful and just as he was going to say he was fun, he tripped and nearly stabbed himself. Well he did but it wasn’t deep really, nonetheless it did leave a scar that he still had on leg. Light scowled him for nearly a cycle, calling him an names while he was wielding the wound. 

“Megatron will be easy since you guys fought him, he knows that you all are strong and good at fighting. Shadow however is different, not going to lie is very hard to impress, I wouldn’t be surprised if she ignores you really, but don’t take it to spark, she really doesn’t trust at all. It’s really hard, we took a while to get it so be patiences just because she is ignoring doesn’t mean she isn’t watching.”   
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe nodded in understanding, giving them a bit more information he had to send them on their way. He had work to do and he will be behind if he continues talking to them, the twins needs to talk with Nitro then Soundwave so they can be added in the databanks. More than likely he would not be able to meet with the others at the lounge so he sent a quick message to Megatron about missing and asking for orns off. By the time that Megatron responded back, he was already halfway done with them, he had to go drop off those that were needed for this orn. Megatron gave him the all clear on both which is great! Quickly thanking him, he sent a comm. request to Shockwave. However, Shockwave did not answer, meaning the scientist must be busy so he hesitantly sent a message to confirm that he will being to Tarn to see him in three orns. 

Now all he had to do was wait, in the meantime he has to go drop off the weapons to his clients and get his credits. 

~~~

Starscream was bored out of his processor, he glanced around to see if anyone else was just like him, Shockwave was writing down something in his datapad looking like he was not paying attention to anything, probably a new experiment, maybe he will let him take a peek at it. Some of the other senators were looking like they were paying attention to whatever Sentinel Prime was droning on about. Like Dia Atlas, kiss-aft the mech is, he was just staring at the Prime like he was the only thing in the room. Ratbat however looked like he was ready to recharge, Starscream was so tempted to kick him under the table to jerk him awake. 

After looking at the others, he turned to Prime, the mech was talking to him about new rules that the senators will have enforce upon their citizens. Like slag Starscream was going to do that to his people, he was the King, just because these glitches don’t acknowledge him as a one doesn’t mean he has to enforce the rules. Just as Dia Atlas was about to ask a question, there was a knock at the door, Prime sent a glare at the door, Starscream couldn’t help but smirk knowing whoever interrupted his meeting might get lectured, or maybe even yelled at. Now that would make this meeting even more entertaining, now that he wanted to see! 

A Praxian femme walked in looking a little hesitant although looking unaffected by the tension in the meeting room. Oh it was Council member; Frostshift, frag it won’t be entertain to watch this or maybe it will, the femme is does not have back-strut, he can tell that she fears Sentinel however she won’t show it in front of others. She will follow his orders like he is Primus, just because they are chosen by Primus, doesn’t mean they are him.

“Forgive me, my Lord, for interrupting your meeting however Alpha Trion needs to speak with you urgently.” The femme bowed deeply, Starscream couldn’t help roll his optics at her, although this can cut the meeting short. 

“Very well, thank you Frostshift, relay a message back that I will speak with him shortly.” The femme again bowed, giving the senators a disdain look, before walking out, oh please does she think that she is better than him, he really wanted to laugh. He will show her disdain.

“Well Senators this will conclude this meeting, we will meet again in a deca-cycle, Till all are one.”

Prime is such a hypocrite, he was fumming as he recited the phrase that every cybertronian knows, he even notice Shockwave roll his optics at least he wasn’t the only one who thinks like that. Sentinel was the first one to walk out, a few others followed after him down the hallways to the Archives, he, Shockwave and Momus walked the opposite away from the group. Ratbat did fall into recharge, he didn’t even hear what happened, so he is staying in the room. At least Momus is good company, not going to lie, Starscream did like Momus, he was a humble mech and did care for others and want to help them. Maybe he can tell Momus about what is happening in Kaon, he will have to ask for Shockwave’s and Shadowcrest’s opinion. 

::He could possible join Megatron’s cause.::

Primus! He tried not to jump at the sudden input from Shockwave, he sometimes forget that they share a private comm. link. At least he agree with him, :: it’s a possibility for him to join, do you think he will?:: 

“Well mechs if you’ll excuse me, I have a few calls to make, so I’ll be seeing you next deca-cycle. Good orn my friends!” Momus quickly to go answer whoever was calling him, damn there went his chance to talk with him but he can imagine Momus being busy with all the business he has opened up. 

“I’ll leave that task to you Shockwave,” he patted said mech who was giving him a dead glare, “so have you advance farther in your experiment?” He really wants to see what Shockwave has in store, he was a mech of science so of course he would be intrigued to find out what he is working on. Shockwave requested an elevator, “soon hopefully, I need help from Nanoscope, he has keen optics, also he can add his input, he has made time to come to Tarn to help.”

From what he has heard about Nanoscope, he has heard that he was a very smart mech that could have possibly been accepted into an Academy maybe into the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology. Since Shockwave was the one that opened the academy so he could sponsor him, Nano has been creating and fixing weapons his whole life however he doesn’t have the funds to continue or expand his knowledge. When he met him for the first time, even though it was brief, he could tell Nanoscope is a very intelligent mech.

“I can agree with you, Shadowcrest says that he would like to attend an Academy so why not the Academy of a mech he looks up too” Why not help the mech a bit and maybe Shockwave will take the hint! They reached the floor in which Thundercracker was waiting for him, Skywarp couldn’t to Iacon with them since he was helping Cyclonus with a few citizens that needs help. When the senator didn’t answer him, Starscream turned to look at him to find that the mech was in deep thought, probably analyzing what he just mentioned.  
Thundercracker stood next to him, asking through their bond why he broke Shockwave. Before he can explain himself the quiet mech started to nodded, “yes I can see his potential, I agree with your input,” the mech started to walk away without a single goodbye still thinking, which was quite rude of him. However at least it will probably work out for Nano in the end. He will have to ask Shadow to record his reaction when he gets the news, it’s never too late to go back to academy. “What was that all about?” Together the two of them started to make their way towards the royal transport.

“Just gave Shockwave an idea hopefully he will take it to consideration.” Maybe Lightrunner would like to also go to an academy, he is being trained by two medics that did go to the Iacon Academy however he might want to experience going to one. They decided to use their bond to talk rather than have others hear about their conversation when they felt movement just a ways off behind them. 

Turning he saw the same femme walking towards them seems like she was calling out to them but they were too deep in their conversation they didn’t hear her. 

“Senator Starscream,” he really wants to correct her about his title, “Sentinel wishes to speak to you in private.” Frostshift had to look up considering his was taller than her, however what could Prime want with him, the only thing that comes to processor is that whole talk about fully pledging allegiance to Iacon and him. ::Do you plan to go see him?::

He really did not want to, nonetheless he doesn’t have much of a choice, sure he has agreed to Megatron but he still has to play his part. Making sure no one suspects anything although if this keeps up he’ll have to make his decision public to get Prime off his back-strut. No not yet, Sentinel still has a lot of power and he could easily topple him if he could, for now he will play.

“Very well, I’ll meet with him, is there an appropriate time?”

Frostshift tilted her helm, he couldn’t help notice the similarity...Primus sometimes he forgets, “Sentinel Prime says in a cycle, you can wait for him in his office, he is not yet done with Alpha Trion.” 

“Thank you, we’ll head there now.”

Frostshift bowed, before walking away with a strut to her step probably happy she completed her small quest. Thundercracker made a tsh’d when she was out of sight, “I can’t believe she’s related to-.”

“I agree with you but for now we need to go see Prime, be sure to have an excuse ready, I don’t want to stay there longer than necessary.”

Thundercracker nodded in agreement, walking down the halls towards Prime’s office. Two guards were standing outside, guarding the entrance. “ I was instructed to wait for Sentinel Prime inside his office.” Starscream said as he stood right in front of them, the guards looked at him before allowing him entry. Thundercracker sent calming pulses through the bond, with that Starscream walked in without another word.

Sentinel Prime’s office is a very big elegant room, the architect of it reminds him of the design from Vos. The office has a very high ceiling along with arches and beautiful enteric design, there was also artwork of very famous artists throughout time. He had to admit that he would like his office to be like this. There off to the side of the desk is a cart with different types of high-grade, well since he is going to wait might as well take some. 

He did like Polyhex high-grade, there was something about it that just tasted right, this will help him calm his nerves. It wasn’t long when he felt alarm through the bond, meaning that Prime was just outside, he was ready for this.

The doors opened behind him, turning he came face to face with Sentinel, “greetings Sentinel Prime,” game face time.   
“Ah Senator Starscream, thank you for meeting with me in such a short notice, I’m sure you are needed back in Vos.”  
“Not a problem, my Royal Advisor is taking care of it, so shall we get started?”

Sentinel nodded, going to his desk to pull out a datapad, “I’m sure you know I have ask your older brother what his decision is for Vos. It has many resources as it is however, there are so many things that can improve Vos with our help as well as Vos helping to improve us. Now I am asking you Starscream, to join us.” Prime started walk around his desk towards Starscream as he went on with his dialogue. 

“The council and I made a decision to bring back the Autobots, we haven’t used that designation in a long time since the Quintessons War. So now we are bringing it back due to the upcoming problems with Kaon and the other city-states. Things will soon escalate and so we are preparing so now I’m asking you. Will you and Vos join the Autobots?” With that final question, Prime placed his servos on his shoulders as he stood behind him. He was already tense but now he was tight as a rod, he was ready to bolt however he forced himself to stay still.

Even in this type of situation he had to keep calm and get new information, the army of bots, know as the Autobots broke apart many stellar-cycles ago before Sentinel’s Predecessor. And now they are bring it back, this will cause problems, right now there is only a small army and enforces but now they will be making a full army. He will have to tell Megatron about this, they will need to prepare for this. 

“Well Sentinel, this is a big proposal, you are making an army for something that hasn’t happened yet. I will need to speak to my generals about this, however from what I’m getting Prime is that you want my seekers to be in your army.” Vos already its own small army so if it was to join the Autobots it would give them the edge to topple anyone who goes against them.

He could see straight through Prime, he just wanted Vos to join him so now one would go against them, he will not have his seekers used as a fear tactic. His people haven’t bothered anyone outside his kingdom and so he will not have to them used. Sentinel fell quiet, however he did feel him rubbing his thumb over his shoulder blades near his wings. “The ‘problem’ hasn’t escalated yet my Prime.”

Slowly he stood up to make it as if he was going to get more energon to drink, he can feel that icky feeling of Prime’ serovs on him. He wanted it off, he wants to forget when he gets back with TC and Skywarp. Speaking of his trine, he felt them send comforting and questioning through the bond. ::Need you to get me out as soon as you can, Thunder.::

::Acknowledge.::

::Be careful the two of you.::

“-I do agree with you my lord, however one can never be too careful,” while he spoke to his trine he didn’t hear what else Sentinel said, frag not good. 

“I will think about your offer, Sentinel Prime as mentioned before I will confirm another time.” Starscream once again sensed him coming close, thankfully just as he was going to grab him there was an alert from the door. Sentinel gave one last glance, that held something that Star found very uncomfortable, then summoning who was at the door. It was one of the guards that was outside, “Yes, Flux?”

“Forgive me, Sentinel Prime, Seeker Thundercracker needs Senator Starscream there seems to be an emergency,” the green mech saluted at him, trying hard to avoid the gaze of Prime.

“Very well,” Prime said as he turned to Starscream, “we shall continue this another orn it would seem that everyone is constantly interrupting my meetings.” 

Starscream didn’t say another word but bowing his helm respectfully before walking out of the office, Thundercracker immediately took his place behind him as they walked away. As they walked, Star kept going back to Sentinel’s actions, he could see feel the mech’s servos one his shoulderplates and he wanted it off. Now. 

Did Solarwind go through the same thing with Prime, is this why his brother no longer wanted to go back to Iacon, because of the news of the army and the actions? He could no longer ask his brother, maybe he could speak to his former trinemates although it's hard for them to speak about the former king.

He pushed that thought behind, right now he had to concentrate on the Autobot army, thinking about the scenarios, what he concluded was that Megatron make an army of his own to at least have something to go against Prime but that’s not what they want. A battle...a war. However if Megatron does make one he will have the support of Vos on his side and no one would go against them.   
But a war! This can cause more complications than fixing things, it will affect the everyone terribly. He was at a stalemate right now, he already chose a side, he does not know if his generals will allow this to continue, but he will still stand for what he believe in. For now, he will tell the others of the impending doom that will be coming. 

The two seekers entered the private transport, bring out a datapad, he sent a message through the encrypted link to Shadowcrest. 

They need to know about this.

End of chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, based Sentinel off from the Bayverse, wasn't a fan of him so why not. I hoped you enjoyed, like to apologize for making characters too oc it will get better later (hopefully).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how the War started, the Autobots being the saviors and the Decepticons were the villains. However it goes a bit more than that.

Chapter 5   
Megatron was calmly sipping his energon in the lounge, humming at the taste, a nice soft brew. There were others also enjoy their owns, he noticed that everyone was feeling content through their field. It felt like it was going to be a good orn, Nanoscope just left earlier that orn to head to Tarn, huh maybe that’s why it's going to be good. Light had an early shift at the Clinic and left with Nano to go drop him off at the transport station. Nano will be gone for a few orns, he will have a few orns of peace. 

He was almost finished with his cube when he saw Soundwave walking in with twins, so they could get started on their orn as well. The three of them grabbed their cubes as they walked over to his table. Usually Shadowcrest was with them but this time she wasn’t, probably meeting with Flamewar and Crosswire.  
“Greetings Megatron.”

Megatron acknowledge Soundwave as he help twins with their meal. “Where’s Shadowcrest?” Megatron took note that Soundwave did tense up a bit which is something that he didn’t expect from the momotone mech. Why did he tense up?

“Shadowcrest: step out needed time to...cool down.”

This isn’t the first time this has happened although it is been a while that she hasn’t told Megatron that she was leaving for a bit. 

“Cool down? What caused it this time?”

“A message received: may hold grave news.”

“What type of news, Soundwave?”

There is time where Soundwave didn’t wear his visor and battle mask, it makes it harder for Megatron to know what the mech is feeling. 

“Shadowcrest: did not clarify.”

This can’t be good at all, if Shadow became agitated over what was said then it can’t be good at all. Quickly he sent a comm. request to speak to her, however she immediately denied the request. He let out a internal sigh, he will have to try another time to contact her.

“If she contacts you Soundwave, report to me at once, I need to know what she is hiding.”

“Soundwave acknowledge.”

Because of what happened, he now has a really bad feeling in his spark, who was the one that sent the message to Shadowcrest. The only ones he knows are Starscream, Shockwave, and Betastrike, is there anyone else that is also gathering information. No matter what he has to be prepared for whatever is coming their way. 

Soundwave didn’t want to tell Megatron what really happened, for as long as Soundwave has known Shadowcrest he never saw her being upset over something. He remembered being awoken from his recharge when there was ping coming from a personal datapad. At first he thought it was his however Shadowcrest quietly told him to go back to recharge meaning it was hers that pinged. 

He didn’t go back into recharge right away, he was just laying there trying to go back and just as he was Shadow started to silently curse. He could hear her rereading the message softly to herself and he was only able to pick a bit. Something about Prime and plan, it wasn’t much however it was something that sent Shadow into rage, he could feel it in her energy field. Quickly he asked what was wrong, and just as quick her field went from rage to nonexistent. Soundwave knew not to ask really although he was communication so it was his job to know what was going in and out.

In a emotionless voice, Shadowcrest needed time to think stated that she will talk to all them once she can confirm the message she just recieved. Soundwave did feel nervous, Shadowcrest left without another word, leaving their quarters and down the hall. Hastily he went to the door in order to see if he can get more information out of her, looking down the long hallway he noticed that she was gone. The door that lead to staircase did not look like it was opened recently which is curious since Shadow just walked down that way.

Soundwave spent the rest of the night cycle thinking what was going on, however he didn’t get anywhere close without any more information. All he could do was wait for her to confine in the rest of them with the information.  
Looking up at Megatron, he could read Megatron thoughts that he too wants to know what is happening but would have to wait. 

~~~

Betastrike had just finished delivering a few datapads down at the Archives when she received an anonymous message from an encrypted line. ::Meet me at the servants entrance, need a favor.:: Without thinking she sent an acknowledgement and headed down towards the hidden entrance to await whoever it was. It didn’t take long to get there, she passed by a few servants however they didn’t get her a second glance, they were making their way to finish for the orn. 

Making sure no one was around, Beta entered the password into the the locking mechanism, she was quite surprised it was Shadowcrest walking through the door. “Hello Shado-” Beta wasn’t able to get the chance to finish the sentence when Shadow held a finger up to her lips. 

“No one must know that I’m here Beta, its an emergency can you take me to the servants lounge?”

Betastrike nodded, “yes this way,” together the two of them made their way towards the lounge, Shadow was sticking to the walls as they walked ensuring that no one saw her. Once they arrived Shadowcrest told her to wait while she went to in the public washers. Thankfully, no one was in there, though she is curious as to why the gladiator was here, it’s been orbital cycle or so since she was last here so in actuality there was no reason for her to be here. 

It didn’t take long for the door from the washer to open, however instead of Shadowcrest standing there, a grey and purple femme with a red chevron was putting on blue visor. Jumping to action, Betastrike pulled out a blaster to point it straight at the femme. “Put the blaster away, Betastrike I just change my color scheme.”

“What? Oh I’m so sorry please forgive me.” Instantly she put the blaster away in her subspace, Shadow now in different paint, shook her head. “Nothing to worry about, it’s good that you did that now thank you for allowing me entry I won’t be here long...hopefully. Go back to work as if you never saw me, once I’m done here and return to Kaon, I’ll tell you and everyone else what I have discovered. Don’t worry I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble”

Betastrike nodded in agreement, standing up she gave a small head bow before walking out of the lounge without another word. Hoping she was not going to get in trouble for bring in an unauthorized femme, Beta will leave it in Shadow’s servos.

Right now she has other things to worry about though she is not hesitant to help.

~~~

Shadowcrest looked at her reflection in the mirror, everything turned out great, Shockwave came through with the nanites. They masked everything perfectly, and the visor was the only thing to finish the new identity. Though this will be temporarily, she had to confirm what Starscream just said. Even though it was said, she needed find physical proof of this accusation.

First she needed to make her way through senator’s office first to see who is involved then the council members once that’s over it was office to Primes office. Walking out the washer, she was greeted with blaster to her face. This is impressive really, Shadow felt pleased that Betastrike can protect herself and is not hesitant to attack another. 

After Betastrike left to continue her work, Shadowcrest spent another few kliks in the lounge before walking out to head towards the senator’s wing, where all offices are located. Opening a panel on her forearm, and a buttons pushed, the whole security system fell offline, only to restart with her signature hidden and cameras in loop. Hacking into the first office was pretty simple, a single encryption meaning this whoever it was, was not good with their security. 

The office was filled with personal items, artworks that were created by sparklings and younglings from academies and orphanages. As well as holopics of group of mechs and femmes that were are a gala. It was no denying that this was Momus’ office, the mech is practically friends with anyone. He is a very open mech, he is easy to read, Shadow met him once and he was an amazing mech and he was a very caring mech as well. 

Walking over to his terminal, she quickly hacked into the mech’s terminal to download all the information has any related to what she needed and messages sent by Prime. She couldn’t directly look at the files here, she needed to get out quick and check out the others. Once it was done, she quickly locked up the terminal and made her way out. Now it was off to the Shockwave’s, cracking her digits she got to work.

It took full cycle to finish up the Senator’s wing, now it was office to the council’s wing which is a few floors above the senator’s. Fortunately, the elevators were empty which makes it a whole lot easier to sneak in however it would be harder to go through these offices because the council members are always here. Senators go back to their cities while these members live here in Iacon and can come and go as they please. 

She was glad that she brought Umbra with her, Shadow already sent the Blue Corona into the vents. Shadow summoned the Corona, who appeared at the vent that was located right by her peds, to check out all the offices to see who is in there or not. It didn’t take long to hear a soft meow, Umbra will be leading her through it. 

Her first stop was the second door, these office were huge so in one hallway would only fit maybe four, two office on each side. Even though there are only six members, this is going to take longer than necessary. Hacking into the first office was a little harder than the others, however nothing is impossible, just takes time.

The first office belonged to Hardship, he is an old mech that works with Cybertron’s entire finances he does have mechs working for him. However he is the one that decides to the taxes in each city-state, the senators have to agree to this however from Shockwave has claimed that he did not agree with it. 

Hardwhip makes others do his dirty work really, Shockwave is a hard working mech however he can’t do anything with so many others pressuring him, going behind his back and blackmailing him. Same as the others, she quickly went to work hacking into the terminal and downloading the files. There was a lot more information than the others. Umbra came out of the vents rubbing up against her legs, meaning someone is outside in the hall but not coming in this room. More than likely someone leaving their office.

Locking back up everything, Shadow scanned the hallway in order to be fully sure no one was out there. Pleased, she walked out with ease and stepped into the next one and this is the one that she couldn’t help but feel angered.  
“Let's get this over with.”

She walked over to the desk in a slow place, Frostshift’s office was pretty bare really just with a few plaque and awards that she won throughout the vorns. The desk was perfectly organized with a datapads off on side and a two holopics on the desk, while the files and message were being transferred, she grabbed one of the holopic.

She turned on and was greet with Frostshift’s family, the femme with her sparkmate, and her two younglings. The photo was clearly old, and it looked like it was taken in Praxus at the Crystal Gardens, it was a lovely family all of them looked happy and at peace. If only things can be just like that, happy and peace for everyone. She set that one down and grabbed the other however this time there she was again greeted with Frostshift’s family however two were missing from it and there was an new addition- interesting. The ones in the photo weren’t smiling just posing for the photo. 

How things can change in a few vorns. 

Umbra let out a soft meow, catching her attention, it was done, placing it back to its original position. It was time to keep moving, there was nothing here for her.   
There still a lot more work to be done. 

~~~

It took a total for five cycles to get in and get out of Central Halls, she was almost caught twice however a bit of lying can get them off her back-strut. Now she was reviewing all the information she just stole, now she was waiting for it to filter to see what is useful or not. And use a bit for blackmail, there is some really good things to use for blackmail, so far just from the bits that she read Starscream was right about Sentinel Prime.

This is not good, Sentinel Prime will do whatever it takes to keep them quiet even if it means to create an army to use against them. They will have to prepare for this, the only way to is make up their own army. This can cause a war. This is not what they believed in however if it comes to it they will have to be ready to fight back. 

Now she needed to report back to Megatron, all of them would need to decide on what will happen in the future. Grabbing everything and subspacing it, she got up and left the little cafe with ease, Iaconians were moving up and down the street. Ignoring Shadowcrest without a care in the world. None of them no what is really going on in Iacon.

Time to leave.

~~~

Megatron was sitting down Lightrunner and Soundwave in honest they were just waiting around. Light didn’t take it well that his sister just left without telling him, Lightrunner thought by now that the two of them have finally gotten over this. That there would be no secrets between them and to come to each of if something is bothering them. Light has confined in his sister on a lot of things however Shadow never opened up, he only knew very little from her and yes he knew he didn’t want to push her. Nonetheless she should at least trust him.

It didn’t take long for the door to open, Shadowcrest was standing there with a blank expression, the blue visor (which is new) was making it difficult to really see what she is feeling.

“Tell us why you left and what you found?”

Shadowcrest locked the door, “Soundwave connect to Shockwave, Starscream, and Betastrike, they also need to hear about this.”

Soundwave immediately went to work sending request to each of them, hoping they would answer. Nanoscope was the one that answered on Shockwave link, with the mech right behind him. Betastrike was the next to answer, clearly in her home and Starscream was the last and this time he was alone. With everyone here it was time to get started.

“Last night cycle, I received a message from Starscream while he was in Iacon, Prime gave Starscream an option and a piece of information that would change the course of everything.” Everyone was quiet not daring to say anything. “ I left for Iacon to find out if the information was true and to find others things that connect with it.”

Megatron was slightly confused, how was she able to go to Iacon and come back in one orn if it takes six orns total. “And I did find proof about his allegations...to be honest I do not know how to feel about this or what to do. If Sentinel is doing this then it will makes worse for all of us.”

There was a pregnant pause, Light was the one to break it, “what is it?”  
“An army, he plans to make an army and reuse the name Autobots.”

Megatron felt a chill go down his back-strut, why an army, what would the purpose be? The designation Autobots hasn’t been used in a long time since the Quintessons war, they disbanded the army when there was no longer any threat to Cybertron. Why bring it back, was there another threat going on that no one besides Prime and the Council members know?

“Why? Why create the army again?”

Shockwave was the one to ask, meaning that the Senator was not told of this, it was more than likely no one in the Senate knew about it. 

Starscream was the one to answer his questions, “and I quote, So now we are bringing it back due to the upcoming problems with Kaon and the other city-states. Things will soon escalate and so we are preparing.”

Everyone was horrified at what Starscream just told them, this could not be happening, Nano was leaning too far to the side, Shockwave who was right beside him, helped him lean against him. Megatron was frozen, he didn’t know what to do, his mind was blank. For the first him he did not have a plan and he felt scared, hopelessness. 

It didn’t click to him that Shadowcrest started talking again, “so far it has only been preparation really, the datawork, the Senate does not know about this however the Council have agreed to this. Nothing have been in effect yet, although we do know about their plan. We have two options from what I can see, we continue the way we always have or we do prepare for the upcoming threat.” Shadow was looking right at Megatron, as if expecting something from him, but what could he do!

“Everyone, we need a plan, right now is not the time to panic, they plan to overtake us. Its like you said Megatron they will not silence us, we have come so far and yet have done so little. There is so much we can do and it is to protect and give equal rights to everyone, that is our goal and they have denied us once we won't let them again!”

Why create an army to fight against its own citizens, mechs and femmes the army is sworn to protect. Sentinel is a dillustional mech, how did things get out of servos although she was right, this is not the time to panic, this is the time to do something. He had been the voice now he has to become a defender, everyone in this room will have to become one. 

“You said they have datawork, nothing has really been made official?”  
Starscream answered, “yes they are only telling a few certain cybertronians to get them to be on their side or sponser. I’m not sure they’ll be telling the Senate any time soon unless they have the power to overrule if we do decide to turn it down.” 

“Meaning nothing has been in effect, then we have time as well, we still stick to the plan we have set already, Beta see if you can get others to join, Shockwave and Starscream if you all are told then report immediately. Shadowcrest if you have more friends or others you can convince contact them also take Soundwave with you to cover more ground. Light, Nano and I will be talking to everyone here, we have an arena full of gladiators and others in neighboring cities. If the Autobots are being created then we will make an army of our own.”

Now instead of feeling scared and panic, everyone was determined, Shadow looked proud at him and he won’t lie that he is feeling proud.

“At your command, Megatron,” Starscream smirked, “I will also speak to my generals and keep in mind Megatron, you still have Vos on your side.” With that the seeker cut the connection, Beta also agreed with him and said farewell to everyone promising that she keep an optic out for anything and recruit others.   
Shockwave spoke, “Shadow knows about this and now I am telling you, I just briefed Nanoscope into this, as of now I have a few blueprints of weapons as well a buildings if we do need to create an army. We too will be ready.”

“Right, we’ll help Megatron, I’ll return to Kaon in a deca.”

“Thank you Senator Shockwave, keep those on stand by.” Then their feed was closed off, only leaving the four of them in silence, there is so much to do they can’t waste time. It has been a long orn, “we knew this was a factor that they would fight back but not with an army.”

Light placed a servo on his shoulder, a tiny act of comfort, “we are with you Megatron, this may seem impossible but it’s not with our help nothing is.” Leave it to Light to brighten the mood a bit, Shadow and Soundwave nodded, “we still have stellar-cycles to, go, an army isn’t created in just a night-cycle.” 

He was glad he had them with him, he wouldn’t know what to do if he was on his own, all of them right now are his anchor. He would probably go mad… just trying to handle everything, he can’t lose his processor now. Nodding he squeezed Light’s servo, that was on his shoulder, “thank you, all of you, nothing will stop us.”

They have to be strong.

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how the War started, the Autobots being the saviors and the Decepticons were the villains. However it goes a bit more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, it has been a while, I have many chapters done, just taking time to upload them. Anyways here it is, enjoy.

Chapter 6

Nano-klik: 1 second  
Klik: 1 minute  
Cycle: hour  
Orn: a day  
Deca cycle: week  
Orbital cycle: a month  
Stellar cycle: year  
Vorn: centur

Starscream hasn’t recharge in two orns, these past few orns have been very tiring really, even though he is feeling very tired. He just can’t recharge, there is a lot on his processor. As much as he wants to help Shadow, he needs to focus on his people. He has been neglecting his duties, Cyclonus and Skywarp have been a big help but they can’t keep doing it.

He was currently sitting at his desk reading all the reports, his optics were starting to get blur a bit at the edges, he just dismissed the warnings. There have been reports about strange activity near the border of Vos, however when its investigated there is nothing to find. These sightings have been going on for a orbital cycle, and it is starting to scare everyone. Rumors have already spread, hopefully they would die down soon. 

He let out a sigh, ‘how did my brother do this?’ Starscream resisted the urge to through the datapad across the room. He was not designed to rule, he is the third youngling, his older brothers were trained in the ways to rule. As a youngling Starscream didn’t have to worry about the responsibility it came with, however when the palace was attacked, it changed everything. Now his brothers are dead and he is the only one left, now he has all the weight on his shoulders.

It’s been hard, everyone was not prepare for their deaths that he was immediately taught everything that he didn’t have time to mourn. For some time, he was in a dark place, however he was glad that he had Cyclonus, Shadowcrest and his trine. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t know what to do. He glanced at the datapad, that had an image of his whole family, there was sadness in his spark, he was the last one. There in the holopic, all of them were happy, here he was just a sparkling, Solarwind was the one hold him. Skyburst and his creators were smiling at them. His creators died due to a virus, it was his carrier that suffered from it, when she past they created a treatment for it to help others.

Lightrunner suffered from it, a mech named Steelgear heard of the treatment and so came to give it to the Praxian. Since he was placed in a medically induced coma it was easier for to it to treated, if only they thought of that. Still Solarwind was prepared after the ceremony and immediately knew what to do. He was loved by all, as a stern but fair ruler, Skyburst was similar though he engaged more with the Vosians than Solarwind. 

Skyburst was very kind, always seeing the good in others, even though they have done bad he will always give them a chance. Many thought he was weak, but he wasn’t, he was a strong seeker that just believed in what is right. Helping others and making sure their needs were met, Sky was always out and about in Vos or all over Cybertron. And yet he will always come back to them, back to him, reading to him when it was time to recharge. Allowing him to explain his blueprints and discovers to his older brother, supporting. 

Primus how he misses his brothers.

Star laid his helm down on the desk, he needs a break from all of this even though he just started with the orn. He just needs a small break… but no he can’t, he needs to continue this. He has been slacking and now it not the time to reminisce the past. 

“What I need is strength really, to keep going.” The king continued to read the reports, so far it doesn’t seem to be a threat. However he will be sending more partols to the area and keep an optic on it, hopefully this will soothe his people.

As he was sending his orders to his top General, Ion Storm, the door chimed. With a quick scan, he found it was Slipstream, he hasn’t seen the femme for some time. She was second in command to Ion Storm, she was at the Towers, speaking to the Nobles there. They asked Starscream to attend a ‘party’ of sorts however he couldn’t attend and so the femme was sent to see. 

“Your Highness, it’s good to see you again.” Slipstream bowed to him as he stood up to greet her. “Hello, lieutenant Slipstream, thank you and it is good to see you as well. How did it go to with the Nobles.”

Star motioned for her to sit and give a report as to what happened over there, she stayed longer than necessary at the Towers so something must have caught her interest. Slipstream nodded, “yes in a way, of course the party was absolutely boring,” Starscream could understand, Skyburst and his carrier used to complain about their parties. 

“However there was something that was interesting, well two things really and I’m sure you want to hear about this.” Oh now this is interesting, he waved to her to continue, they are usually boring, snooty and love to gossip. 

“Alright the first thing I would like to report is that Voltage’s youngest son has a very unique ability.”A unique ability? There are very few Cybertronians that have such things, Skywarp can teleport, Ion Storm is an electrokinetic and Shadowcrest can, in a way, faze through anything. He knows there are others, he has yet to meet them, maybe in the future he will. 

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s an ability really but it was a gift that can allow him to make him invisible, completely undetectable in any radar. I’ve seen them test it, and it is quite something though and very useful tool.”

This was new information really, if this allow this mech to turn invisible then not only its a tool but it can be used as a weapon. With the news of war and then this… where is this going?

“Did you get a chance to talk to speak with Voltage or his son?” Voltage is sort of the leader of the Nobles only because he is the most wealthiest and friends with Sentinel. 

“Sort of, he was showing off Mirage really, apparently it was a gift from the big mech himself.”  
Starscream froze, did he just heard right? 

Sentinel gave something like that to Voltage? What that doesn’t make sense? why would Prime do that? There was many questions going through is processor, this could be used as a weapon and yet the mech gave it to a Noble mech’s youngling? Usually such upgrades aren’t meant for younglings since it can cause complications to them when they go into their adult frames. 

“So Sentinel was the one that gave it to him then? Any reason why?” he had to know, he had to tell Shadow, this isn’t the first time Sentinel has done something like this. 

Slipstream shook her head, “nope none,” she looked off to the side as if to contemplate something, “though I do feel sort of bad for the youngling, he is really young and I know what upgrades can do. He looked like a proper Noble and all but in his optics you can see how unhappy he is. He poor mech, it's as if his life was stripped from him.”

“I can imagine really, if it’s no trouble I would like for you to keep an optic on him,” they had to keep an optic on him, there is no telling what can happen.

“I was hope you can say that, I will take it, and find out a bit more of what is going on over there.” Starscream was glad, this will put himself at ease just a bit. 

“And the other thing Slip?” Slipstream nodded, “right sorry, got a bit carried away, well the other thing is basically rumors really,” but of course, they love to gossip. There are a lot of rumors really, so many lies and deception, but only to get power. It was stupid really, but what can you do really with these types of cybertronians. 

“Rumors? What type?”

Slipstream was silent, she couldn’t meet his optics, that was not a good sign really. Slipstream is a very resilient femme. Nothing can stop her, and he respect her like no other, she has proved her worth and that is why she is second in command. 

“If… I will tell you what I heard, but tell me this my king, will you tell me if these rumors are true.”

“You have my word,” Slipstream looked at him right in the optics and he can see the warning in them to not cross her. 

“What I heard, scares me really, however the way the talked about it made it even worse. They seem to be happy about the news really,” Star stood up and grabbed her servos, she needed the support to talk to him. “What did you hear?”

She tightly gripped his servo in return, “war.”

He knew this would happen, he was going to speak to his command about this and tell them what is going on. He gave his word to her and so he will, he will not go easy on them and he will have to be blunt about it. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her and she was waiting for him to confirm it.

“War… tell me exactly what you heard.”

“War is coming but they kept say that this would change everything but I’m not sure if, it there is a threat hanging over Cybertron then we must be ready for it, my king!”

Of course, it was probably Voltage that is spreading the word, Sentinel must have given him the option to join in and trying to get him to sponsor considering how much the mech is worth. Frag, Shockwave estimated that it would take at least five vorns for it to at least make it to the public. Nonetheless there is talk and it will spread.

“I was going to call in a meeting so that everyone can be up to date, but I did promise and so I will tell you.” And so he did, he told her what happened and what Prime told him, he can see her emotions changing to curious, to shock and to anger. He expected this and if she is reacting like this, he wonders how the others will react. 

“It has yet to happen alright, they have yet to confirm it but still we have time Lieutenant Slipstream, do you hear me?”   
He need her attention, he knows she will try to do something about all of this all on her own to protect the Vosians and him but still. “Now may I have your word, to stand by while we retrieve more information about this. We cannot do anything right now but prepare for it, so I will need your help and the other for it.”

Slipstream let out a sigh, allowing her anger to dissipate with the sigh, “yes your highness, you have my word, if you need anything I will be there for you.”

“That’s all I can ask for, now go and rest, you had a long journey. We will discuss with the others another time.” He allowed her to stand up from the chair and showed her out, she was tired, “thank you, I will await your command.”

With a last goodbye, she walked down the hall, leaving him with his thoughts. 

Things are just getting better and better, so much for looking at his reports, now he has to report to Shadow.  
~~~  
Lightrunner was reviewing a few reports that he brought with him from work, he looked up to see how Rumble and Frenzy were doing. He was taking care of them for the next few orns while Soundwave and his twin left Kaon for a while. The two of them were too young to make the trip and were left in his care. He didn’t mind, he was great with younglings much better than Nano, that mech is not careful what so ever. 

The twins were drawing on the floor, it would seem they ran out of datapads to draw on but its fine, Nano will just cover the marks up so there was nothing to worry about, finally the twins were being more open to others and not just relying on Shadow and Soundwave. Still wary of strangers but that was good, only trusting those that who Soundwave says. It wasn’t long when he felt a small servo tapping him, he looked down to see Rumble hold a datapad and making the motion to pick him up. Set down his own, he lifted up the purple youngling and set him on his lap. 

The other was not far behind, “can you read this to us?” Frenzy’s whispered as he pointed his at the pad that his brother was holding. He checked his internal clock and found that it was pretty late so this must a routine before they recharge. Huh, to be honest he could see Soundwave doing this but not his sister though, but it would be quite funny to imagine though. 

“Alright, let us see what we got here.” He was expecting a youngling book, with simple wording and pictures however that wasn’t the case. It was more of datapad about communications and how it works… yeah this is Sounwave. “Um… does Soundwave read you this?”   
“... We grabbed the wrong one,” Frenzy answered.

“But it’s boring so we still fall into recharge.” Rumble finished the sentence. 

“I think I have something that would better suited for us.” He has a few datapads that he allows the younglings to read in the Clinic and not only that but um… Nano likes to read them too.

It didn’t take long for him to find a suitable one, “now this is better, let’s get to reading.” It was favorite among the younglings, about a hero trying to destroy the villains, however in the end there is a twist that catches everyone’s attention. They got up to chapter four when Frenzy nodded off and half through chapter five, Rumble fell into recharge. 

He looked down at the two and smiled, now all he had to do was carefully put them on the berth and leave them to recharge while trying not to wake them. 

Of course, Nanoscope had to ruin it.

“Hey Light, I have a-!”

Light sent a glare to the mech that made him freeze on the spot, “whatever it is, I don’t want it” he yelled/ whispered.   
“Right sorry, but look mech we got to talk!” Nano will not wait, if it’s something important then he will not give up unless someone hears about it. With a sigh, he set the twins down and made them comfortable and followed the blue mech out into the hallway.   
“Now that we are out here, what do you want Nanoscope?”

Nano was fidgeting, he only does it when he is nervous, there was something that put him a bit on edge. “Ok, so you know how I was with Shockwave?”

Light nodded, Nano just got back from Tarn, he had to come back earlier due to a commotion and the senator was needed to deal with it. “Yes, Nano, we discussed your trip what else do you want to talk about?” Nanoscope would not shut up about spending time with his idol, he loves the mech but come on after two cycles of it while details. Nope it had to stop, but he is a polite mech and just let him finish it. He regrets it.

“ok look… it’s more of a question for a medic… but hypothetically can you survive if your spark chamber is transferred into another frame.”

Wait-what? Where did he get this idea before? Well he has read that this was an experiment really. Back when the epidemic of Cosmic Rust broke out, it was futile to save those that were infected and so medics have decided to transfer spark chamber, processor and CPU into another frame to save their lives. It did work, however there were some where they weren’t compatible for no reason (they haven’t found the reason why). And with the others that were compatible had complications later on like stiff joints, slow processor, glitches and more. 

Due to this, there was a law that prevented this type of practice to continue, thankfully they found a cure of the rust but still who would do this?

“Um well in a sense maybe,” he explained to Nano his thoughts about it, Nano looked conflicted by this like he was scared. Wait was Nanoscope infected, did he get it or something?

“Nano are you ok? Tell me are you ok?” Light was a little worried, he won’t lie that he wasn’t sure he was medic but still he suffered from a virus. He lost his entire youngling stage of his life and he does not want Nano to suffer from something like that. 

“Yeah, Light, I’m sorry its just- don’t tell anyone this ok- while I was over there I saw blueprints and plans to make a new frame and well to transfer someone into it.”

“Who would want to do that? Nano did you see their designation or something because this is illegal Nano. They shouldn’t be doing this unless there is a serious reason for it, if not and someone just wants to ‘try’ it out, they shouldn’t. Talk them out of it Nano or tell Shockwave about it.”

Nano bit his lower lip as if to stop himself from telling more. He will not pressure Nano into tell him more even though he wants to but no Nano will just hide or close himself off. He let out a sigh and gave him a side hug, trying to give him comfort since he does look like he needs it. Nano hugged back and nodded his thanks before walking off, the mech wants to be alone for a while to think about it.

At least he tried to give him advice, he doesn’t know if his brother will take it to spark but he can only hope he will chose right.

~~~

The night cycle has already fallen over Polyhex, mechs and femmes were out and about. Walking or driving through the streets, it was a peaceful night cycle really, Soundwave was enjoying the peace. Ravage was leaning up against him while Laserbeak was off flying above. He was here outside a very prestigious restaurant, inside was Shadowcrest talking with the owner of the place trying to see if one of their regulars were around. He doesn’t know who it was but frag he really feels out of place here, he used to come from a working class so his family wasn’t poor nor rich. Soundwave remember that once every orbital cycle his sire would take the family out to enjoy something like this. 

No now is not the time to think of those types of things. It’s all in the past, it wasn’t long when the door to the restaurant open and the the gladiator femme walks out saying goodbye to an old mech.

“Thank you, Silver, for the visit and I will be sure to them you were looking for them. Safe travel my friend.” The old mech hugged her and gave her a small peck on her cheek, “Of course we need to spend more time together and please do I really need to speak to them and again thank you.” Silver- or Shadow- did the same gesture before allowing the mech to go back inside the building. 

The silver femme turned to him and smiled, “come all we can do is wait for now,” and with that she hooked her arm with his. Together the two of them walked off, right now Shadow was using a disguise, using the designation Silverstream, she explained to him earlier about it.

“What did you find?” Soundwave was curious about all of this, Shadow leaned on him to give the illusion that they were a couple. “Not much, usually they go there every deca-cycle however they hasn’t showed up in two orbital cycle. More than likely they have gone into hiding or dead,” the two of them, along with Ravage, walked into the hotel that they were staying at. He can feel the tension in her frame, meaning that she was mad about it. 

“So what now? Wait or we go off to find them,” upon entering the room the first thing that Shadow did was walk into the washroom to change back into her original color scheme.

“To be honest, I don’t know, we could be then we would be wasting our time looking for him,” Shadowcrest came back out as she put on her red visor. “I would rather not waste my time on him.”

Soundwave nodded, this was the last contact on the list. There were a total of twenty on there, some did want to talk to them, others didn’t want nothing or feared Shadow for some reason. He wasn’t surprised about the amount on the list and then it didn’t take long at all to get through all of it. 

This was the first time in about ten vorns that he was outside of Kaon, not wanting to risk being caught by enforcers. He was hesitant on wanting to come, thankfully Shadowcrest reasured him that he would be safe. It was mainly her that needed to be careful, because of what her occupation.

“We’ll be going back to Kaon then?

Shadow sat down on the chair facing him, reviewing a datapad, “you can although I won’t, well not right now I still have one more thing to do.” Umbra, as always appeared out of nowhere and jumped on her shoulder, perched and looking over it. The feline was bigger than Ravage and heavier however Shadow can hold her with ease. 

“What would that be?”

He could tell that Shadow glanced up at him through the visor as if he said something he shouldn’t. “I’m going to Praxus, small errand, why?” Due to her voice pattern, body posture and well Umbra looking at him with her blue eyes, she is tense and is waiting for his next move. Right now he needs to choose carefully, “May I come with you then? Never been to Praxus.”

Shadow leaned back a bit, more than likely taken back by what he said, he was slightly proud of that. “Well I can give you the tour while we’re at it. Now get ready we leave in a cycle, also are you paying for your own ticket?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I forget to do this and I apologize for it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides ocs so yeah thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how the War started, the Autobots being the saviors and the Decepticons were the villains. However it goes a bit more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its been a while, its been a bit hectic with me but nothing to serious. School does take up my time and other matters but its fine. Also I know the story is slow pace, even I noticed it and I will be picking up the pace soon, I had to redo a lot of chapters I already have done to satisfy me and hopefully you all as well. Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot, enjoy.

Nano-klik: 1 second

Klik: 1 minute

Cycle: hour

Orn: a day

Deca cycle: week

Orbital cycle: a month

Stellar cycle: year

Vorn: century 

Chapter 7

He doesn’t remember his creators, he only knew them for a short time. When he got his youngling frame he was sent to work in the mines, there he met his long time friend; Buster. Buster was an old mech, that fought in the Quintesson War as an Autobot, that’s where Megatron found out about the truth about Primes. At first, he thought the old mech was just delusional due to his old age.

Going on about how he was one of Zeta Prime’s commanders, after leading the final battle to chase off the the those space freaks. He believed he would be awarded however the next thing Buster knows that he was stripped of his titles and was sent off to the mines. Either way, Zeta was a horrible Prime and mech to begin with, though at the time Megatron didn’t think twice about his stories. All Megatron wanted to do was survive really, and trying to find a way out of this. Still he had a close relationship with the old mech, no matter what, it was just the two of them.

When Buster finally passed due to old age, it broke his spark to find out when he return to their shared living space. To hear the news from the guards was a blow, and since then he wanted nothing more to leave that Pit-Hole. The only thing he got from Buster is a case, inside was his sniper and laser rifle. When Megatron finally left, he still remembered what the ‘crazed’ mech would go on about. While becoming a gladiator, he took a closer look at everything around him and slowly saw Kaon turn into its former glory. 

Then he fell into a dark place and gave up on caring, all he did was just fight. Hammerback and Ironjack got him out of his rut though he still didn’t care about others, soon came in Nanoscope, Lightrunner and Shadowcrest. 

That’s when he realized he wanted them to have a better life. Sure, Shadow and Light could have go back to Praxus and go on with their lives. Due to reasons they stayed in Kaon, nonetheless he wanted to protect them, Megatron wouldn’t show that he cared but his actions spoke louder than words. Speaking to the people trying to get them to make a difference, there was already a group trying to make Sentinel to listen to them. He just did speeches. Then he was asked to lead them since they really didn’t have an official leader. He turned them down for a while, since he had three younglings to look after. 

Now he does represents Kaon, and the three of them are helping him along with others, though he does not associate himself with the group. It’s because of Buster he could truly see what Primes are actually capable of, First they had Zeta now Sentinel, he wants to help those that are suffering however now that Starscream came forward about an army soon being created. 

Megatron took a sip of his cube of high grade, there was a lot on his shoulders right now, he didn’t expect it to go like this. But he should have known really. Nothing is a straight path, sure there would be other variables along the way. ‘How did get so far, we can’t back down now, we have yet to do anything significant.’

He was ready to call it in when there was ping on his personal comm. link, taking a quick glance he was surprised to find that it was Starscream. Clearing his vocal unit, he took a deep breath and answered it, ::your Highness, I was not expecting such a late call in the night cycle.::

Starscream let out a breathy laugh before composing himself. ::Ah no Megatron, I couldn’t reach Shadowcrest and so I thought she would be with you.::

::She is with Soundwave off talking to some of her contacts, the last I heard they went to Praxus.:: When Shadowcrest told him, that the two of them were going off to Praxus, he was a little worried that something might happen over there. She is from there, what if they recognize her or if she decides to st- no that won’t happen. She would rather offline than stay there. 

::Why would she go- oh right but with Soundwave? Well never thought that would happen.:: What did the seeker mean by this. Did he know why they have go to Praxus?

::What did you need to tell her?:: 

::I- well I guess I have to… report to you well new information from the Towers, a youngling was given a mod from Prime himself, gives him the ability to turn invisible.:: Now that is trouble before he could ask Starscream beat him to it.

::I don’t have much information on why but I already have someone on it, and the other thing is that the Towers knows about a war. And they support it, more than likely Sentinel told Voltage about this and he told everyone associated with him. He must be trying to get them to sponsor it.::

A youngling with a mod like that, there is no telling what can happen. This is making things worse and worse, frag what is going to happen from here on out, what is Sentinel doing, first he denies us and now giving such weaponry too younglings. He let out a groan and he didn’t care if Starscream can hear him, the seeker hummed as if agreeing.

How can Starscream do this, he is the ruler of Vos, over a entire city, and not only that but a senator. The seeker has so much and here is Megatron complaining about everything, though he does have respect for him. Though while the seeker was telling him the report he really didn’t want to, you can hear the strain over him. He took glance to the corner of his room where the case is at.

::Thank you for telling me this, it must had been hard for you, still if you have more then do not hesitate on telling me.::

Starscream fumed at his comment, :: I am not used to reporting to others and waiting for their orders, I am the one that does Megatron as of now we are working together and are partners, so please do keep that in mind.::

Oh yes, well for now, :: of course, your highness, I will keep that in mind.:: Megatron said with sarcasm 

::Why you- never mind, please tell Shadow about this, she needs to know and I will leave you Megatron to do whatever you were doing.:: Starscream didn’t let Megatron reply back as the line cut, though he didn’t seem affected by this, instead he let out a small laugh before chugging the rest of his forgotten cube. Right now, he didn’t want to think about anything but drink his feelings away.

~~~

Lightrunner was having an amazing time right now, he was to embarrassed to say it but he wants to really really badly. He was having an evening meal with Hook, the purple and green mech had invited him out to hang out. Just the two of them, it was really endearing to know how much effort Hook did to make them have the evening off. A few orns ago, he found out it was Hook who was taking half of his work and all, he wanted to be mad but he couldn’t find himself to. 

So when Hook asked him out, Lightrunner agreed and now here they were in a small park sitting at the table just enjoying each others company. It was a peaceful night after a hectic orn at work, there was a mining accident in the lower levels and so a few patients were sent to their small clinic. Thankfully those that we sent there, were just a few repairs and check ups still everyone was there to ensure that the patients were well taken care of.

Still Light and Hook were allowed to go off, as the last were being checked, Lightrunner was waiting for him out front. He could tell that Hook was really nervous about this, he was wringing his hands, not knowing what to do with them. Now here they were, drinking a special brew not high grade but close to it, as well eating some energon goodies and rust sticks. 

“So Light, I have to ask, what made you want to become a medic in the first place?” Hook asked as he took another rust stick from Light’s pile. 

Lightrunner laughed as he tried to get it back but it was too late, with a huff he thought about the question. “Well during the time, my sire was really good friends with a mech named Ratchet,” Hook started to choke on the stick, Light quickly patted his back trying to help him. “Wait you knew Ratchet?”

“Well, no, I only met him once, but he was the mech to inspire me to want to become one! However I couldn’t, my creators wanted me to become a enforcer instead and Shadowcrest to become a medic. They had our lives planned out but it’s not what we wanted, Shadow wanted to be an enforcer like our carrier but they didn’t allow it.”

Light remembers how the two of them tried to explain to their creators that this isn’t what they wanted. However they were turned down again and again, so at an early age they were taught about their roles. 

Now that they are here in Kaon, Lightrunner still became a medic but his twin became a gladiator instead of an enforcer. He asked Shadow once, if she would still become a enforcers, what he got was a sad smile and a soft no.

“Wow, why would they do that? Have your life set, I mean, they should allow you to pursue your own careers.” Hook said, the other medic was frowning, Light smiled and placed a servo on his shoulder, “they were very… strict and wanted things to go their way. It was hard to express ourselves around them and then to be expected to act a certain way.” 

“That’s discouraging, really like no offense but no creators should do that.” 

“Thank you, but I’m fine, I still got to be a medic in the end and that’s all I care about.”

After that little moment, the two of them decided to take a walk side by side, still enjoying their treats although there were too much and so they both agreed to give it to younglings that were nearby. Soon it was getting pretty late, and Hook being the gentle bot that he is, escorted him home or well Point Break. 

Lightrunner, for once, had fun with some bot. Usually he leaves during a date because he wasn’t comfortable or they usually pass out. He is ashamed to admit that he has gone on dates since he is a bot that cannot say no! Usually in the first cycle, he would either call in his twin or Nanoscope to call him in, but with Hook it was different.

“Well here we are, um I had fun Hook, I- wow um I hope we can do it again.” Lightrunner said as he shuffle on his pedes.   
Hook looked flabbergasted really, “really? You want to do this again?” Hook looked so hopeful, and Light couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, I would like to do this again, same time next deca-cycle?”

“I should be the one asking for your permission but yes I’ll- uh I’ll see you next deca-cycle- well not really since we work together and all so we’ll be at work tomorrow but see again for the date and-” the poor mech was rambling.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work, and I can’t wait for the next deca-cycle.” With a hug, Light entered the arena’s resident area, he was walking in a daze really. He was about to make it to his quarters and when he heard someone call out to him.

Upon turning he found that it was Soundwave, he wasn’t expecting the dark blue mech to be here just yet. “Hey mech, I thought you and Shadow would be back in two orns. How did it go?” Soundwave and Light shook hands, “Meetings: acceptables,” Soundwave seemed a bit off about something, “Lightrunner: answer questions?”

Questions? Usually Soundwave is the mech with all the answers around here, everyone comes to him not the other way around. “Sure, what do you want to know?” Lightrunner started to walk down the hallway with Soundwave by his side. 

Light has known Soundwave for some time, Megatron was the one to introduced the blue mech to them. He is always a quiet mech, only speaking in a monotone voice and hiding his face with his visor and mask. No one really knew about the visored mech, where he came from or why he was here in Kaon. 

“Twins: Why stay in Kaon?”

Ah it would be these types of questions, and of course the mech would come to him in order to get answers. His twin would never answer any of these. “Well to be honest Soundwave, I don't know much but the one I know is because it safe to go back to Praxus. If we had left Kaon, we would be in danger, of what I don’t know but Shadowcrest and Aquastrike said it was best to stay here until it was safe.”

“Query: who is Aquastrike?” He hasn’t seen the femme in a long time really, the last he saw her was when she dropped her off at Hammerback’s clinic. “She’s the one to drop off me at the clinic before staying with Megatron. Last I heard, she works for Shockwave as one of his leading scientist anyways she told Shadowcrest to stay low before going back. We didn’t get the confirmation on anything, then we lost track of time and here we are still in Kaon and we don’t regret it really.”

He wants to remember his past and tell others of it while his twin would rather forget everything and go on with her life. He remembers how he had to wait for his twin to come to Kaon to get him. He liked staying with Megatron and Nanoscope it was fun but he really wanted her to come so they could leave. However when she finally did, she told him they couldn’t leave not yet. Lightrunner would ask when and Shadow would just shrug.

Lightrunner looked up at Soundwave, as if expecting to see judgement by this but the mech isn't showing any, he doesn't know if it is a good thing or bad thing. “I don’t know we couldn’t go back, there is a huge gape in my memories and I know there are things she’s hiding”

Soundwave was still quiet, he hasn’t said a word, more than likely he was trying to process the information. “Ask.”

At that time Light didn’t notice that Soundwave actually used his real voice for that one word, “It’s not that easy, I’ve tried but she frustrates me to no end, she is a very difficult femme.”

“Soundwave: find out more.”

Light felt something stir inside his tanks, he knew if Soundwave were to ask her, he was 75% sure that Shadowcrest would tell Soundwave almost everything. Way more than Light got throughout the vorns. 

He gulped and nodded at Soundwave, “if she tell you, will you tell me.” Soundwave looked right at him, the fragging visor never reviles anything. 

“Affirmative.”

The Praxian nodded, still jealousy still lingered inside him, “thank you,” he felt bad really. He shouldn’t be mad at him but more at his sister. Great now his mood is ruined, with that the dark blue mech stepped aside to allow him to leave. 

~~~

Soundwave watched him leave, deciding that he would get Rumble and Frenzy the next orn. During the conversation, e was able to read and look through the mech’s memories that came up as he spoke, and he was telling the truth, as well as feeling his emotions, they were very conflicting. Now he has to go and talk the other Praxian, there were things he learned in Praxus that he wanted to ask either of them but Light was no help.

He prayed to Primus for strength.

Shadowcrest was in their quarters, sitting on the floor playing with Umbra. The femme looked up at him when he walked in, “you didn’t pick up the twins?”

Soundwave retracted his visor and mask, shaking his head, “no till the next orn, though I did speak to your brother.”

Shadow tilted her helm to the side, “oh what about?” He was hesitant to ask but what did he have to lose really. 

“I saw the plaque in the Crystal Garden, about you and Light, I asked your brother about it and he told me a bit still though I know it’s not everything.” He braced himself to the yelling and harsh words but Shadow was still there with Umbra and still not looking at him. Soundwave gulped, praying it wasn’t audible, he isn’t able to read anything off of her. 

“Why the sudden curiosity?”

“Your sire is Frostshift, Council member for Sentinel Prime, here you are in Kaon fighting against them, why? Protesting against her and the others, you told me you hated all of them especially her and Prime. Why the hate,” he should stop but for some reason he couldn’t, he didn’t have to read CPU in order to know what Shadow is thinking. “Is that why you didn’t want to go back? What was the danger you were telling your brother? What do you know about them to make you like-”

Soundwave didn’t have time to finish sentence when he felt something impact him in the front then the back. Pain flashed through his network and his optics gave out just a bit, when he onlined his optics he became face to face of the grey femme, and her infamous silver optics. with her this close he could see what looks like purple flakes in there, “like this you mean?” Beside the physical, there was a lot of emotion as well. 

Mainly anger.

“You are asking a lot, Soundwave, I have my reasons, why should I tell you?”

“I told you about myself,”

“Because you decided to, they are my secrets, mine alone.”

“You know something that is making you not trust your own sire, is it because of Prime or something else? Again what is the danger you were telling your brother about?” At this point, he tried to push up against her, normally he is able to push an opponent off, however it’s like he is pushing a wall.

“It doesn’t concern you, or anyone else, I took care it alright.” The gladiator’s lip turned into a snarl, now he was in dangerous territory. From here on out, he does not what the outcome will be, either he will get very vague answers or die. 

“Shouldn’t your brother know then? If not me, why not him, doesn’t he deserve to know?”

The snarl was wiped from her face, and now she is impassive, there were no emotions just nothing, it was off putting. “What I’m doing is protecting him from what happened, if you went through what I experienced, you wouldn’t want Blaster to know.”

Ok, bring up Blaster was a low blow and she knows it, and yet here he is doing the same however she can take them all and he can barely handle one. “This does not concern him-”

“Or anyone else, now Soundwave, you are here to do a job, and you will know your place.” She said in a very cold voice, it sent chills up his back-struct. Shadow threw him away from the wall and her, Soundwave let out a groan and rubbed the back of his helm. The femme stared right at him before walking out of the room, he slumped back as all the tension left his body.

He saw movement out off to the side to see Umbra staring at him with it’s blue optics, more than likely the ‘cat is judging him right now. Slowly he stood up and allowed Ravage and Laserbeak out, they’ve been cooped up too long, Ravage slowly walked over to his little friend but Umbra was not having it and left after his owner. Soundwave was drained from the trip back and now this, he is going to recharge, even if her words stung, he still has a job to do, still he wanted to solve this mystery, many things are connected somehow.

~~~

Shockwave was busy writing and reading reports of his fellow scientists, so far their reports are looking good. As of now, his scientists are trying to find ways to create a new type of energon. Of course, there have been trial and error still they are progressing nicely. It shouldn’t take long to make a breakthrough, right now he can only input a few suggestions, he has his own project to work on. He was too into his work that he didn’t notice someone walking into his office, although he didn’t jump when a datapad was slammed onto his desk.

Taking in a deep breath, he placed the datapad on his desk and looked up at deep blue and yellow femme. The femme was breathing in heavily, looking quite angry, he didn’t want to deal with this femme really. Ever since she started to work for him, she has been nothing but trouble, she is very smart femme however her methods are questionable and she is quick to anger. 

Like now.

“Aquastrike, how may I help you.”

Somehow the femme’s glare got even deep, if that was possible, “yes Shockwave,” Aquastrike hissed his name, “ these equations that you ‘suggested’ are all wrong.” So this was the problem, he nodded to show that he was listening.

“Aquastrike, that datapad is not yours to begin with, you should not be looking through others belongings unless given permission. Now were you?”

The femme did have shifting optics when said that, so that is a clear indications that she is going through others works. He didn’t want to call this out, since he wanted to her to confess her for her actions. “Ok, ok yes, I did go through Motorline’s items, but it's a good thing that I did because this is horrendous.”

Motorline is a new scientist that was transfers from Iacon, there is a reason for the datapad. With the mech coming from Iacon, Shockwave does not trust him yet, Motorline isn't working on the project until he proves he isn't going to take data and sell it others. So with the datapad, if Motorline does sell the equations from it then he will be kicked out if not then he stays working for Shockwave. Shockwave has done this with others, he has to keep his project a secret from those who want to take his work, its a safety precaution. 

Now here is Aquastrike, meddling into others bot’s business and works, “Aquastrike please, don’t you remember I did the same thing with you and the others. Also this isn’t the first time you have gone through others’ works, you have been reported before and now with this I will have to take action.”

Aquastrike quickly fell silent and looked really guilty, Shockwave didn’t want to let her go really, but what other choice does he have, he has moved her around in the different departments and nothing has changed. 

“This became a habit, if you really want to know the last time I didn’t meddle around I found out the truth of my last project and I… And I regret everything so excuse me of for snooping in others and making sure it doesn’t happen again!”

Now this is intriguing, she hardly mention her other line of work nor who she worked for. This is just a tiny clue to her background and it is something that she regrets, “I understand your concern however it does not give you the right to rifle through without permission. This is going to be your last warning, Aquastrike. I don’t want to lose a brilliant mind due to this. 

“I don’t want last time to happen again, I have my reasons, sir.”

Shockwave let out another sigh, “and I’m sure you are not going to tell me then?”

The femme fell silent, probably contemplating on what to do next, clearly she wants to say something but something is stopping her. And with that there was no reason for her to stay in his office any longer, “you may leave now.”

Aquastrike sent out one last glare before stalking out of his office, there was a processor ache coming, he could feel the pressure and pain just behind his optics, this would hinder his performance. He doesn’t have time for this, he still has to continue with his own projects, thankfully this was something the femme hasn’t been snooping on. He will have to send these calculation to Nanoscope to see if he can find some errors however he hardly thinks that is possible. His work is flawless. Although another set of optics wouldn’t hurt, he paused for a bit, he was putting a lot of trust into this mech he barely knows. It’s not logical really but it was still he did have a brilliant mind, and there was still so much that Nano can learn. He was limited on his education in Kaon but with the proper education, there is no telling what he can do. 

Grabbing the files one more time, he gave them a quick glance over, finally make up his mind. 

~~~

Cyclonus was finishing up his rounds around the palace, everything is ready for tomorrow, things are finally back in order now with Starscream attending to his duties. He was a bit worried when Starscream and Thundercracker came back from Iacon, more so for his majesty. Starscream claimed he was ok, and just need rest due to the trip to get here, and when he ask Thundercracker, all he told him was that Starscream was fine but there was news that was shared that is concerning.

So long as Starscream is ok, then the news for now can wait, Cyclonus was just about to lock one of the doors that lead to a balcony, when he heard something crash outside. Quickly he opened the door, expecting to see a youngling who was just learning how to control his flying. It has happened before. However that wasn’t the case, Shadowcrest was leaning heavily on the railing as if she vaulted over it, her breathing was too erratic and her door wings were droop down alongside her back. Cyclonus rushed over to her, expecting her to be injured when he noticed something that sent chills down his back-sturt, Primus she is having another episode. 

“What happened, Shadow, Primus answer me.”

Shadowcrest allowed herself to pick up like a doll, “cha-chamber… now.”

Yes, he had to get her to the camber before she gets worse, this was not good at all, the chamber was down in Starscream’s lab. It was especially made for this, and it hasn’t been used in vorns, what triggered this to happen.

“Come, come, just a bit more I promise,” Shadow didn’t say anything, she was using her strength to keep walking and keep herself at bay. It must have taken a lot of her to get here, thankfully there was no one in the halls, it made things easier. The walk to the lab was tough but they made it, Shadowcrest groaned in pain, it was getting worse, gently he placed her in the chamber and she mumbled a thanks. Allowing the doors to seal themselves, allowing it do its job, it depends on how bad her episode is for her to come out. 

With a sigh, he comm. link Starscream, letting him know what was going on, not a nano-klik pass by when he a received a confirmation and he was heading down here. Cyclonus pulled up Shadowcrest vitals to see how she was doing so far, her temperature had increase, thankfully that was it, still no other changes. This will take a while for her to revert back to normal, the door that least to the lab opened and Starscream was struggling with the door not opening fast enough. 

“Cy! How is she? Any changes?”

“Just an increase of temperature, heavily breathing to keep it down and she seemed in pain, those are the usually symptoms also with the other.”

Starscream looked up from the datapad he was reading and making notes on, “other? as in it almost bled through?”

“Just a bit, but it was getting there and on her chest plate.”

“So it didn’t show much good, then she got her in time, Primus what caused this to happen this time? This hasn’t happened in vorns! No energon on her?”

“None, she didn’t herself or others, not like last time.”

Starscream sighed in relief, all they can do now is monitor and wait for the episode to pass, Cyclonus won’t like that he wasn’t worried, and he can tell that his king is also. “We should send word to Megatron and her brother, there is no telling how long it will last.”

Starscream hummed, “I calculated it would last at least two orns no more than three, but yes I agree, I’ll send word to them.” 

There was a thump coming from the chamber, Cyclonus closed his optics, glad that the chamber was silent proof. 

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading, I will pick up the pace for this story and I will also post another story soon so my attention is divided on both. I will be taking my time on both stories and this one is not abandon. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
